Elfie tales
by Aimzy-chan
Summary: ~Chapter 8 has lift off!~ The long awaited (ha ha) sequel to Kitty Tales by yours truly. Although Legolas has gone, life is never dull for Alice. Unexpected vistors have arrived. Ones that Alice once knew....
1. An unexpected surprise

****

Author's note:

__

The long awaited sequel has arrived! You asked for a sequel and you've got a sequel! Now I just hope it's going to be as punchy as the first one... it probably won't, sequels never are. Anyway, I give you... the next episode.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Part II – Elfie Tales

Chapter 1

In a land far, far away a girl tread lightly along the paths of a peaceful city. And this girl wasn't just any girl, she was an elf maiden. And she wasn't just any elf maiden. She was granddaughter to the Lord of the City, which just happened to be Rivendell. And by now, if you haven't guessed who this girl is, you must be very slow or you haven't read the first part of her story. Her name was Lindelë, meaning music in Quenya, the language of the high elves. Or Alice Bailey, depending on which world you actually came from. And it didn't matter what world you were from to tell Alice (as she preferred to be called) that reading and walking at the same time was not a good idea, unless you were on a road you had walked quite often. So, Alice learnt this lesson the hard way and ended up tripping on an uneven place in the bedraggled path. 

"Ow..." She whined, to no one in particular flat on her face. Saying the word "ow" was a usual reaction for Alice when she fell over, dating back to her days of clumsiness when she thought she was an early teen. Picking herself off the ground and dusting off the winter leaves she was beyond surprised and shocked to see a huge vortex opening from the sky. She was even more shocked by the people who fell from it. There were three in total who fell to the ground in front of her. It took Alice, in her blonde world, awhile to realise who they were exactly. 

"G-Gina? Carry? Beth?" Alice stuttered peering at the group. 

"Hey," Gina moaned. "What are you doing here... Where am I.... OH MY GOD!" She stood up as soon as she'd taken in her surroundings. "Alice, is this what I think it is?" Alice nodded. 

"Ok, where are we again?" Carry asked, sitting up in a dazed state. "Hey Alice, what are you doing here and why are we in a forest?"

"It's Middle Earth," Beth remarked. "Didn't you realise? My spell worked."

Gina rolled her eyes. "She's practising Wicca."

"Wicca?" Alice stated, raising a single eyebrow. "Don't get me wrong, but isn't that witchcraft?" 

Beth rubbed her nose. "It's not Satan worshipping. It's all about being in tune with nature." 

"Uh-huh," Alice replied somewhat sarcastically. "Well, welcome to Middle Earth anyway. Rivendell to be exact. I don't think my grandpa's going to be very happy about this, but none the less, follow _moi_."

"That's it?" Alice exclaimed. "They're off the hook?" 

"I would not bring them here if I did not distrust them," Elrond stated in a-matter-of-fact manner. 

"Now I've heard it all," Alice muttered. "But thanks, all the same."

"Do not mention it," Elrond said. "I wondered how you would fare without Master Legolas. I feared you would be lonesome. What better to bring some old companions of yours to Middle Earth?" Alice squealed happily and jumped around to face her friends. 

"You hear that guys?" She exclaimed. "You're all off the hook!" 

"Why do not you get your companions properly dressed and acquainted with Rivendell?" Elrond suggested. 

"Not a bad idea," Alice practically sung. "Once again, follow me to my boudoir." She ran ahead in front of them. 

"Ok what stuff has she been smoking?" Gina hissed to the other two. "Or is it just Elf-land that does this to you?"

"Middle Earth is not Elf land," Beth whispered. "It houses many other races. Like men, hobbits and dwarves, as well as elves."

"Well thank you for that analysis Miss Guide-to-strange-lands," Gina snapped. 

"I agree with Gina," Carry whispered. "Either that or she's become better acquainted with a certain elf we all met before." Carry's eyes gleamed. 

"Please spare us," Beth muttered. 

"Hey guys," Alice said popping back. "My room. And guys, I don't appreciate you talking behind my back."

"We weren't – how did you know?" Stammered Gina awkwardly. Alice pointed to her ears.

"Heightened hearing," She informed them. "And no I'm not smoking or getting anything. Sorry." 

"Then why are you so happy?" Beth asked. "Your previous happiness annoyed me. It's now worse and it's annoying me even more." Alice put her hands together and brought them up to her face, covering her mouth and nose. 

"You don't know do you?" She faltered. "About... about Legolas and... me."

"LEGOLAS AND YOU?!?!" The three girls chorused, equally shocked and surprised. 

"I knew it!" Gina accused, pointing her finger at Alice, her eyes wide, fervently reminding Alice of her adoptive mother's blue china. 

"When did it happen?" Asked Carry calmly and placidly, becoming the good old Carry they all knew and loved. 

"A few days after I arrived," Alice confessed. 

"Oh please," Beth cut in. "It was light years before then. Mutual attraction was there from the very start." 

"But it wasn't admitted," Gina shot back. "Makes all the difference. Go on Ally." 

"Legolas is... absent." Alice told them.

"Doing?" Carry wanted to know.

"Oh, not a lot really," Alice explained. "Just... defending stuff, being the big, macho male." The others nodded with understanding looks on their faces. They sat down on the bed while Alice fiddled with her necklace, preoccupied. The room was edgily silent. 

"Ok what's wrong now?" Beth blurted out.

"Nothing... nothing," Alice sang. "Just that Legolasisoutonamissionwithnineotherguysinafellowshipthingdestroyingthisevilringthatkindaputshislifeindangerandbeforeheleftaskedmetomarryhim hence the necklace."

"What?" Gina cried out be. Alice took a deep breath. 

"Legolas is out on a mission with nine other guys in a fellowship," She droned nonchalantly. "They're destroying an evil ring that puts his life in danger and before he left he asked me to marry him hence... the necklace." Again the three were shocked, putting it rather mildly. 

"Married..." Carry squeaked plaintively. 

"Well we've got eternity," Alice protested. 

"She is right," Beth agreed, swallowing. "Elves are immor-" 

"Beth?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up." 

There was a feast that night. Alice's friends were greatly surprised, putting it mildly to see a room filled with food laid out on huge tables. 

"Wow," Carry exclaimed. "Impressive. So this is all your grandpa's work huh?"

Alice nodded. "He's the Lord of Rivendell."

"I'm in heaven," Gina sighed. "So many hot blonde guys." 

"Didn't you decide you liked Latin American guys?" Carry reminded her. 

"I've changed my mind," Gina replied. "These blondes are hot."

"Hot yes," Beth said evenly. "Pro-feminist no."

"Oh well," Gina chimed. "Means they're gentlemen." Suddenly a tall, very handsome looking elven youth came their way. Alice recognised him. It was Nimithil's elder brother, Lebethron, commonly known as Lebeth for short.

"Evening, ladies," He greeted them. "My Lady Lindelë, my Lady Gina, my Lady Carry and my Lady Beth." He paused, looking at them all. "I trust you are well."

"Just felt better," Gina sighed, gazing at Lebeth. Alice's mind started to make a list of tenets to force Gina to live by. 

"I'm fine thanks Lebeth," Alice replied grinning. 

"I hear we are to bid you good tidings Lady Lindelë," Lebeth remarked his eyes twinkling. "About your betrothal to Master Legolas." Alice turned a brilliant shade of ruby red. 

"Um, thanks," she mumbled, knowing she would talk to Nimithil later. She was the only one who knew and she had made her swore to oath she would not say a word. Hmm... Maybe Lebeth had gotten hold of Nimithil's diary again. As Lebeth walked away, Alice searched the room for more familiar faces. Nimithil and Carenmeril were in too big a fit of giggles to see her, Arwen caught her eye waved to her from her seat underneath the canopy, Elrond headed the table with Glorfindel and Lindor sitting beside him and it was no surprise that Alice couldn't see her father or uncle anywhere. Obviously out adventuring with the rangers of the North. Again. Also, Legolas was missing too. Alice knew that Legolas wouldn't be back for ages, but she always held out hope he would return earlier than expected. Alice led her friends to seats next to Nimithil and Carenmeril. 

"Welcome to Rivendell, ladies of the High Earth Realm," Nimithil and Carenmeril chorused. 

"Hey," Alice greeted them. "This is Gina, Carry and Beth." She turned to her human friends. "These are the elf maidens Nimithil and Carenmeril, my Middle Earth friends." Gina waved, Carry nodded and Beth grunted. The food set in front of them was particularly lavish and took Alice's friends a little bit of getting used to. Their mouths flew open and their eyes bulged out of their heads. Alice grinned. This was going to be interesting.

Meanwhile, on Mount Caradhras, the Fellowship was trudging through snow. The road didn't look good. Caradhras was at it's worst. Although they had gone through a patch where there was no wind and the snow had practically ceased, it was not long before the gale and snow fall returned full force. The word bugger did not seem to cover it. Legolas looked behind him. The hobbits were almost bent over in two and looked extremely tired, toiling behind the rest. Even Boromir, who had proved strong, looked worn out. Without even talking it was agreed they stop under the only measly shelter they could find, a canopy over a rocky wall. Stones fell from the canopy and the wind made shrill shrieks and noises through the small gullies and cracks in the wall. They huddled together in order to keep bodily warmth. Legolas however was not thinking how cold and wet he was like normal people, he was too busy being over the moon for the thought to even cross his mind. In fact Alice was all that was crossing his mind right now. Snow fell in spades. Gimli looked toward the clouds shaking his head. Legolas heard him complain about how Cahadhras had not forgiven them and how he might throw more snow at them as they continued. He smiled at Gimli's theoretic. Dwarves. 

"If Gandalf would go before you with a bright flame, he might melt a path for you," Legolas said brightly. This was met by a glare from Gandalf.

"If Elves could fly over mountains, they might fetch the Sun to save us," Gandalf retorted sarcastically. Boromir stood up and made a speech about how the strongest must seek away. Aragorn made a comment of agreement and they toiled through the snow to find a path looking like they were swimming rather than walking. Legolas grinned

"The strongest must seek a way say you?" Legolas asked. "But I say, let a ploughman plough, choose an otter for swimming, and for running light over grass and leaf, or over snow – an elf." Blessing being elvish he sprang lightly across the snow practically leaving no trace of ever walking on it. A stroke of genius beheld him and he turned to Gandalf. "Farewell! I go to find the sun!" Legolas grinned as he leapt over the snow. It's true what they said absence did make the heart grow fonder. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Oh I am such a bad child! I copied some quotes of Leggy's from Tolkein. I won't do it again and they weren't used in the movie so don't sue me! Anyway will post next chapter ASAP. Toodles noodles! 


	2. Settling in

__

This may be a bit late to tell you this if you've already read the first chapter. I'd just like to remind everyone that this is a sequel to an earlier story that I've written and if you haven't read the first one, you're going to be very confused. So if you haven't read Kitty Tales yet, read it before you read any more of this. I'm just telling you for your own sanity. It would be like starting to read The Two Towers without reading Fellowship of the Ring. Anyway Disclaimer: (I'm thoroughly sick of these) no I don't own LOTR and it was not written by me. I only own Alice, her friends and myself. Got it? Good. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter 2

Alice gazed upon the waterfall where her friends and various elves her own age resided. Lebeth was surrounded by adoring fans. Since Legolas had become "accounted for" as they say in the dating game, Lebeth seemed to have become the new hot property. Well, that was the way it seemed, judging by the alarmingly female group of supposed admirers surrounding him. She'd heard Beth, Gina and Carry wanted to marry him, but she hadn't heard of any kisses in the moonlight or declarations of undying love. Yet. Lebeth seemed standoffish, shy and bewildered around the opposite sex. Alice put it down to inexperience. At this present moment his female circle seemed to have thinned and Alice stood next to him on the bridge

"Hey there Lebeth," She greeted him brightly. 

He bowed with agile grace. "Lady Lindelë, my pleasure." He looked quite relieved. 

"How's life?" Alice asked, using one of her more choice conversation starters. 

"It is good my lady," He replied. "But I feel short of breath." 

"All your female admirers?" Alice asked. Lebeth nodded. 

"They confuse me," Lebeth confessed quietly. "Maidens have never sought to court me." 

"It confused me that some ugly men sought me back home," Alice joked. "I thought there might have been something wrong with me or something. But all of those elf maidens out there are rather beautiful." She glanced over Carenmeril's way. Alice had her suspicions that the elf maiden, like many others, was in love with Lebeth. 

"There is nothing wrong with you," Lebeth remarked. Alice laughed and tossed a piece of moss at him.

"Charmer," She retorted. "But then again, flattery, and chocolate, will get you everywhere. No Lebbo. I admit it. I have faults."

Lebeth raised an eyebrow. "And they are?" By this stage Alice was on the verge of a laughing fit. She couldn't believe Lebeth thought she had no faults. 

"Lebeth," Alice said, trying so hard not to laugh. "I could write a book on my faults." 

"You are a fountain of goodness to me," He told her seriously. Alice panicked. Oh dear. She hadn't strung him along had she? Now would be a good time for a diversion. And fast. Alice began to think with lightening bolt speed for a witty one liner. Something. Anything. This had happened before. Suddenly something came to her. 

"Lebeth I'm spoken for," She reminded him, letting out a nervous laugh and keeping her voice as light as possible. "Go charm some of my friends. They're just as lovely as me." She took his hand and led him over to where Gina and Carenmeril were having a nice, girly chat. Alice fully supported it. Girly chats were the best. Inside, her heart was overflowing with joy and sadness, as she realised she missed Legolas terribly. Tears filled her eyes but she held them back. 

"Hey are you okay?" Asked Carry from behind her. 

"Yeah," She replied, heavy-hearted. "I just miss Legolas that's all." Carry nodded, her teal eyes understanding. 

"I know," Carry said, in a placid way that could only be Carry. Calmness was her middle name. Alice only saw Carry lose her cool with parallel parking and her eternal, annoying back problem. But if that was called losing your cool, Alice looked like a raging lunatic beside Carry any day. 

"Enough about me," Alice began, forcing a smile on to her face, to try and attempt to show Carry that yes, she was fine. "What's up with you? Bob still being a pain in the ass?" Carry and Bob had once dated, but Carry had dumped him as she found him a whining brat, which Alice, Gina, Carry and another friend of theirs, crazier than them all combined, Mildred Harkins argeed. Mildred resembled a Viking lady of war, complete with waist long auburn plaits and muscled limbs. Mildred was over six foot had stern rimmed glasses, freckles and was very scary to the average Joe Smith. In fact Alice still found her quite scary, especially when she was threatening to hit you over the head with a 1000 page hardback book. Mildred was a strange person. You had to meet her to know what she was like as it was near impossible to explain to anyone else her personality and presence. Alice kind of missed her in a weird way. Sure, Mildred had been quick to call her an idiot most of the time, taken quick to the idea of her being a dizzy blonde, quick to demean her. All in good humour, and Mildred did have a weird, but good, sense of humour. She inwardly chuckled and turned to Carry. 

"Yes, he still is," Carry replied. "He's got a new girlfriend." Alice shrieked in shock. 

"OH MY GOD!" Was all she could exclaim. "Someone finds him attractive?" Carry, at this stage was quietly chuckling. 

"Yes," She said. "Surprisingly." 

"Oh god," gasped Alice. "Awful mental images... REALLY awful mental images." Alice blinked, trying to clear them from her head. 

"Devon found him attractive at one stage," Carry said. Alice froze. Devon. A subject she didn't want to discuss. She would drive herself insane by it. She needed that sanity desperately. "It's not her though."

"I know," Alice said quickly and suddenly had a brilliant thought. Lebeth and Carry. The perfect couple. "Hey by the way, what do you think of Lebeth?"

"He seems nice," Carry remarked and Alice thought that she saw Carry go the slightest shade of red. "Cute. Why?"

"No reason," Alice lied. "He just seems lonely." 

"You don't like him do you?" Carry asked. "That's not fair, you've got Legolas."

"Excuse me," Alice squealed indignantly. "I'm in love with Legolas. I don't like Lebeth at all romantically. You don't want to go out with him do you?" 

"Well I would," Answered Carry. "He probably wouldn't look twice at me though." 

"You never know," Alice said slyly. "Go on, I'd rather it was you than anyone else. Just say hello. It couldn't hurt."

"Okay," Carry sighed. "Remember, it's all your fault if he doesn't like me."

"Yeah I know," Alice replied. She gave Carry a smile of encouragement and watched her sit down next to Lebeth. She then walked over to Carenmeril and Gina. 

"Hey," Gina said. "Sit down." 

"Gladly," Alice replied. "So what is up with you two?"

"We are discussing Master Lebeth," Carenmeril replied. 

"And whether or not he's babe material," Gina added. "And whether he's either single and straight, or straight and not single, or just gay." Alice snorted. Typical, one track minded, Gina. 

"He's straight and single from what I can gather," She said. "Bit confused with all the female admirers."

Gina's mouth fell open. "Confused?! Why?! Are you SURE he's straight?"

"He's what we'd refer to on Higher Earth as being a new age nice guy," Alice informed Gina. "Male elves don't have egos. Unless they're Legolas, who by now has accepted female admirers and just ignores them, I can see how Lebeth would be uneasy." Gina made a worshipping gesture.

"Behold," She said. "The oracle of knowledge on male elves." Carenmeril giggled. 

"I will be at your counsel Lindelë," Carenmeril told her. "At all times if you possess such knowledge." 

"By the way, your Elven name is really pretty," Gina remarked. "What does it mean?"

"Music," Alice explained. "In high Elvish or otherwise known as Quenya." 

"I could stay forever," Gina sighed and smiled, closing her eyes. "This place is so gorgeous. There's no trace of dark rings and bags under my eyes any more." A soft breeze flitted around them. Despite it being winter, the breeze was crisp with a hint of oriental warmth, a contrast to the chilling wind back in Higher Earth. Alice guessed this was because Rivendell wasn't near the sea. She squirmed. Being reminded of that made her feel disorientated due to a placebo effect of thinking living away from the ocean would be virtual torture as she'd heard from other seemingly unreliable sources.

"I am going to stay here forever," Alice muttered. "I'm going to live forever." Suddenly, the prospect of living forever seemed quite unnerving. 

"Eternity to an elf is not long," Carenmeril explained, Alice turned. Carenmeril had been rather quiet in the last few minutes. "I have lived for almost an age. I do not feel stretched, or weary of life. But if I may sympathise, " She began fiddling with the hem of her gown. "Life when love is gone seems long and bleek." Alice smiled wryly at her friend. In many ways, she was right. She leaned back against the tree behind her, gazing up at the sky. She wondered what Legolas was doing right about now. 

What she didn't know however, was that Legolas was thinking the exact same thing. Currently in the Mines of Moria, he was currently turning stern. The day had been harsh, full of surprises, all of them unpleasant. They were currently on their way to Balin's place, hopefully for a good feed. So far, things did not look good. The Mines of Moria turned out to be like a desert town, dead dwarves lying every where. The day before, Pippin had caused disturbance for deciding to throw stones into a well for entertainment. Unfortunately this would probably alert any enemies or spies of Sauron listening that they were indeed in close range. Today, they had made good ground by moving briskly. Tonight, Legolas was on watch after Frodo. Since Caradhras, the group feared even more so for Frodo's safety. Sure, the hobbit was very strong willed, but there was only so much a mortal could take. And, in addition to that, Legolas suspected that the will of Boromir was growing thin. The ring was corrupting him slowly and surely. That night, he drifted easily along the paths of dreams, all of them including, in some way or another, Alice. Oh how he missed her. This thought tugged at him until he awoke and took over from Frodo, who seemed quite highly strung at that moment, on watch. The Mines of Moria were like a tomb, as Boromir had said. Everything was so quiet. Far too quiet. He half expected to hear a scream or a yell from far off, to let him know there was life here. Legolas went about his watch for the rest of the night until what he suspected to be dawn (although there was no telling in a mine devoid of all sunlight). The Fellowship were on a trip again. For better or worse. 

It should have been hoped by readers and author that Alice had an okay night too. But simply for tragedy purposes she didn't really. Plagued with harrowing nightmares she thrashed about her bed throwing half her covers off in the process. Most of them included Devon for some strange, deranged reason. It all started with Devon being tortured and assuming Orc form. A man with a long white beard who looked positively evil turned to her and said:  
"Do you choose to presume yourself a friend?" 

The scene before her distorted and changed into a fiery pit. Legolas was there and Alice found herself feeling inconsolably excited. Her excited nature changed to growing horror as in came Devon. She had seemed to have recovered from her Orc-ish state and now was back to looking positively evil and spiteful. 

"Hello Leggy," She sighed in sultry tones. "Are you... well?" Legolas looked hypnotised. 

"Yes Mistress." He replied in a monotone. Devon took Legolas into her arms and to Alice's absolute agony she kissed him passionately. Alice swore she could see all major tongue action.

"Now, sweetheart," Devon sighed again, breaking off the kiss. "See that maiden over there? You must kill her. She is a threat." 

"I do as you wish Lady," He said, in the same monotone as before. Alice tried to scream, but she couldn't. In fact, her throat had clenched up and she could make no sound. Legolas stood before her with his bow drawn ready to kill... and she was falling, falling into a hole...

Alice was finally able to scream. Sitting bolt upright, she saw she was no longer in the fiery pit she was previously, but upon the floor of her Rivendell bedroom. She looked around earnestly to see where she was. It took her a little bit of time due to being a blonde that there were people surrounding her and that she must have fallen out of bed. 

"Are you ok?" Gina asked. "We heard you screaming from the other side of your grandpa's place." Alice nodded. 

"I am fine," she answered. "Or will be. Bad dream." Carry knelt down beside her and patted her on the back. 

"Oh you poor thing!" Carry exclaimed. Alice felt lulled and comforted by her cultured South African/Hong Kong accent. She looked up to see Elrohir kneeling down next to her also. 

"Daddy!" Alice cried instantaneously hugging him. Elrohir returned the hug while stroking her hair. 

"I am glad you are safe daughter," He said. "I had only just returned from Lothlórien when I heard you cry out in pain."

"I'd like to see Lothlórien," Alice mused. 

"That could be arranged daughter," Elrohir replied. "I must consult father, but I am sure you would be welcomed, considering you are of kin to the Lord and Lady of Galadhrim." Alice smiled and stood up.

"Excellent," She said. "Well, the sun seems to have risen, finally. Must mean it's time for me to get up." Alice did exactly that, followed by her entourage of Gina, Carry and Beth. Elrohir sat in her wake, smiling a quiet, intellectual smile. She would get to see the fair woods of Lothlórien soon. Too soon. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Sorry it took so long. I've had a bout of tonsillitis, and I'm still sick with it. My tonsils are the size of small marbles and all white and pussy. It looks seriously gross, but not as gross as before. I'd like to think they're getting better. Another reason is my brother's 21st which is now over. We've been really busy organising it and stuff. Also, I See Red's going to choir finals next week and I've been at countless numbers of choir practices which probably killed my throat in the first instance. Oh well. Hopefully the next chapter will be along sooner. I have a lot of time on my hands as Mum's decided to keep me home from school until Thursday. 


	3. The filler chapter: Trip to Lothlórien

****

Author's note:

Sorry guys!! I have gotten incredibly side tracked since I got back from Auckland and I've been suffering from severe writer's block. I've been living in a bubble since I got back. Also I've been piled under by the amount of work they've given us at school. Projects, essays, tests and heaps more. They're "preparing" us for Year 10 exams. MURDERING us I'd say. Did you know they're planning on giving us EIGHTEEN hours of homework next year in exam year?! I don't know if 15 and 16 year olds will do that.. Anyway. I better get on with it – before I get sidetracked... again. Disclaimer: For the 50th time no I do NOT own LOTR. I don't need perpetual suing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter 3

"I do not know if this is wise," Elrond advised when Elrond and Alice put forward her proposition.

"I want to explore Middle Earth," Alice said stubbornly. "I don't care if I'm female. I want to see Lothlórien." 

"She seems to have inherited her mother's most treacherous trait, Father," Elrohir muttered to his father. "Strength of will."

"I heard that," Alice snapped. Elrohir feigned innocence. 

"It is an aspiring opportunity," Elrohir pointed out quickly changing the subject. He was learning his daughter's mannerisms quickly and knew it would be safe not to anger as it would start a family war to War of the Ring proportions. 

"Too right," Alice agreed stubbornly. Elrond glanced from his nervous looking son to his determined steadfast granddaughter. He sighed. Why not?

"I allow you to tour to Lothlórien on a singular condition," Elrond finally said.   


Alice raised an eyebrow. "And that is?"

"If you are accompanied by no less than five ladies in waiting and your father," Elrond replied.

"Oh that's easy," Alice replied. "Beth, Carry, Gina, Carenmeril and Nimithil. That's five." 

"Mortals in Lothlórien?!" Elrond spluttered. 

"What?" Alice moaned. 

"She has reason," Elrohir pointed out. "Gimli son of Gloín and Estel will have a short dwelling there." Alice saw Elrond's face turn grave when the name 'Estel' was mentioned. 

"I forfeit," Elrond sighed. "Go to Lothlórien if you wish. You may chose and ride the horses." Alice squealed, bounded up to Elrond and hugged him. It took him awhile to tactfully peel his granddaughter away.

"Hey, guys," Alice said, plopping herself down in front of Carry, Beth, Gina, Carenmeril and Nimithil who were busily engaged in some sort of game. They greeted her with smiles, grins and friendly hugs.

"You were in there forever," Gina said. "What happened?"

"What do you say about going to Lothlórien?" Asked Alice. 

"Alice, have you gone beyond insanity?" Carry demanded.   


"Tell me about it!" Gina agreed. "My nails will be all chipped."

"I'm up for it," Beth said. Alice looked at her gratefully. 

"It has been a wish that has not perished to visit the woods of Lórien," Carenmeril sighed dreamily.

"I concur," Nimithil sighed, just as dreamily. "Lothlórien the fair." Alice looked toward Carry and Gina.   


"Please come," She begged. "You'll love it I assure you. They'll be heaps of cute elves. Lothlórien is bigger than Imaldris aka Rivendell." 

"I'm coming!" Squealed Gina. "I'll be in heaven. More cute elves." Gina then adopted a glazed, dreamy look in her eyes commonly associated with marijuana addicts who have had one too many a joint.

"Cute elves would not be so bad," Carry considered. "But I do have a back problem. It would be hard walking all that way." 

"That's what horses are for," Alice admonished. "Duh. We're not going over the pass of Caradhras, and we're going over a safer, quieter route. So don't stress about it." 

"You really want me to go don't you?" Carry wondered aloud. Alice nodded enthusiastically. Carry sighed. She'd have to agree, or there would be no way Alice would let her hear the end of it. "Ok then."   


"Yay!" Alice squealed and leapt forward and gave Carry a hug, very squeezing and Carry was suffocating. 

"Can't... Breathe..."

"Oh sorry..."

The next day, the horses were prepared for the party of six. For some, the children of the sheltered Western world (Carry and Gina) the prospect of having the underside part of the anatomy practically glued to a horse seemed dim. But, Alice, who as we know is slowly losing the mannerisms that go with a sheltered life, Nimithil and Carenmeril seemed ecstatic. Beth, however, was just being reserved, strange Beth. Alice couldn't tell whether Beth was excited or not, but suspected she was in her own way. Elrohir was indifferent. He enjoyed going to Lothlórien yes, but he decided to keep the mirth controlled. If only to set an example for his wayward, hyperactive daughter and her even more so wayward, hyperactive friends. It was hard to set an example however, considering most of these strange humans past the age of paying needed attention to wise examples and although Alice would normally be paying attention, today she wasn't. Nimithil and Carenmeril seemed to be following suit. If Elrohir knew about the wondrous effects of chocolate, and that it would improve the situation, he'd be going up to higher earth before you could say "fudge". He was however, relieved that one human was being sensibly behaved. So he thought. Onward and upward they set off for the fair woods of Lórien, Alice refusing to go over Mount Caradhras, so they took the other route, the High pass. Sure it took longer than usual, but the path was less treacherous. 

As the Fellowship of the Ring dwelt in Moria in grave momentum, Alice's company had a happy trip over the Red Ford. The trip got shortened however, due to the many horse races Nimithil and Alice had. And since the group had to stay together (Elrond's orders), they had to catch up. At one point, Elladan, Elrohir's twin brother. Although being the elder of the two, Elladan was far more light hearted. As Alice discovered, he had a witty, if not a little crazy, sense of humour. He reminded Alice readily of Ben, her former brother. Gina seemed to have a crush on her uncle. Well that was until Alice brought out the threat of stealing all her Orlando Bloom posters and the singular hilarious one of Heath Ledger with boofy hair, and sending them down the Anduin. When Gina tried to tell her that they weren't here, Alice simply said she'd seen them yesterday, pinned up for all to see on the drapes in her room, thus rendering Gina into a state of speechlessness, due to the fact she might lose all eye candy that she had been carefully collecting. Alice also had the same posters, and many more in a box with her Dolly and Girlfriend magazines labelled "miscellaneous". These were safely stored in Rivendell, out of everyone's sight (Elves didn't really need to acquire the knowledge of fashion sense, how to get a boyfriend, mental illnesses and how to apply makeup) and Alice would read them from time to time. Right now however, they were riding at a leisurely pace. 

"I'm bored," Beth announced, reaching into her backpack and held out her Discman. "The cure for boredom." Elladan, Elrohir, Nimithil and Carenmeril looked at the strange gadget with interest. 

"It's a Discman," Alice explained. "It plays music recorded on to a disc." She took out the CD from the Discman and held it up. The eyes of the elves, excluding Alice, looked in wonder at the metal circle with rainbow light shards bouncing off it. Carenmeril looked at it wistfully.   


"May I listen to your music? I have often wondered what it sounds to the ear," Carenmeril said. Beth leaned over and plugged in the headphones into her pointy ears and pushed play. It was only about thirty seconds before Carenmeril ripped the headphones out of her ears and shuddered.   


"What do you think?" Gina asked. 

"There would be only one word to describe such... such... sounds," Carenmeril replied.   


"Which is?"

"Awful."

Beth, on the other hand was quite miffed by this attack on Eminem. 

On the third day, the company stopped at camped at the foot of the High pass. For some reason, Alice couldn't sleep. Strange as it sounded, the stars were calling her. She noticed they were so unlike the stars in the Milky Way galaxy and seemed to send of a heavenly glow. There was a crown of seven swinging stars, which seemed unusual. Their glow was brighter than any stars/planets there had been in Higher Earth. Alice sat mesmerised by them, lulled by starlight. It was a time before she realised her father was sitting next to her.   


"The stars made by Elbereth," He regarded. Alice turned.   


"The stars made by El-what?" Alice asked.   


"Elbereth," Elrohir repeated slowly. "She made those stars. Elves awoke to the starlight."

"So starlight made us?" Alice asked, sounding like a pre-school child who had discovered the art of question making. Elrohir chuckled.   


"Not quite yeldë," He replied. "We were already created. The stars gave us life."   


"Which is probably why I'm feeling rather drawn to them," Alice mused. "In Higher Earth, people wish upon stars. They don't come true though. I never wished on stars, just looked at them." Elrohir smiled at his daughter. 

"I pondered what it would be to have a daughter," He began. "When Illuminel was with child, I longed 

for a son I could take on my expeditions. A daughter was unexpected, but I was overjoyed. 

"My heart grieved when I lost you and then Illuminel. I thought my life would end. The day you entered my life once more, I thought it would be like reading the middle of a book without knowing the beginning. But I have been proved wrong. You have given me joy I thought that I would never feel again." He kissed Alice's forehead. "Illuminel loved the woods of Lórien as well. It is a fine thought that you will follow her footsteps." 

"Night Dad," Alice said. 

"Goodnight Lindelë," He replied.

Beth was the first to awaken the next morning after the most wonderful snooze and a dream about kissing the lead singer of Pacifier, the current rock star love of her life. Pity he was already taken. Beth shivered. It was sunny, but absolutely freezing. She sat up, viewing the sunrise. The horizon was so beautiful, Beth couldn't help but leaving her mouth hanging open and stare in marvel. If a fly had decided enter her mouth, the author seriously doubts Beth would have noticed. As soon as she'd gotten over the initial surprise of the sunrise being so beautiful and morning because she didn't have a camera, Beth viewed her companions. Nimithil and Carenmeril sleeping soundly flat on their backs, looking elegant. Gina was in a .... compromising position. Must have been dreaming about Orlando Bloom, Heath Ledger, or that geek from Smallville again. How typical. Gina then flinched. Beth figured Elijah Wood must have walked into the dream. Or Bob, who was as equally as nightmare creating as the mentioned above for Gina. That and having no lippy. Whatever. Suddenly, Carry stirred and awoke. 

"Good morning," She whispered, sitting up. "Ow." A hand went for her back. "Beth, do you have panadol?" Beth thought for a moment.

"I might," She replied. "Hang on." Things were getting flung all in sundry from her bum-bag. A hackey sack, black lipstick, black eye-shadow, black eye liner and a Papa Roach CD case were strewn all over the ground. Beth reached out a small, silver sheet of pills. "Will Disprin do?" Carry nodded, placidly taking two from the packet and swallowing them with eternal gratitude.   


"Not the painkillers," Alice yawned from behind them. "I thought you were over your paracaetemol addiction Carry." 

"I am," Carry informed her indignantly. "I just.. don't have the herbal version that's all."

"Oh well, life goes on," Alice said casually. She pointed to the sheet of Disprin "Don't consume too many of those." Carry shook her head. 

It was just afterwards that Elrohir decided they should continue moving and Elladan suggested more horse racing. Nimithil and Alice readily agreed while the others sighed. They got to Lothlórien in plenty of good time the next afternoon. It was hard trying to lead horses across the river of Nimrodel and walking across two pieces of rope, but fun all the same. Orophin and Haldir greeted them with warmth. Gina seemed much taken with Orophin and Alice was quite glad at this as she had seemed to have forgotten Elladan. They arrived in the Naith of Lothlórien, only due to the fact that Alice and Elrohir were kin of Galadriel and Celeborn. To Carry, Beth and Gina's dismay, they were blindfolded and taken to see the Lord and Lady in Caras Galadhon. Alice couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably at Gina's actions when blindfolded where Orophin was concerned. At one point she ended talking to some completely random male elf, who wasn't terribly blessed when it came to looks, thinking it was Orophin due to the fact that she could not see. Of course, this particular elf thought that Gina was attracted to him. 

"Welcome to Caras Galadhon," Orophin said awkwardly, as Gina was hanging off his arm. "The Lord and Lady are curious after one who has spent time in the realm of Higher Earth. Their wish is to conduct an audience with Elrohir, Lindelë and her ladies." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Once again, sorry that took so long. I'm going to be doing a lot of writing though considering it's holidays and I've recently busted my knee. 

Yeldë – daughter

Anyway BOL – thanks so much for your lovely reviews! I'm sorry about my bitchy one, I was cranky that day, blame Devon. I didn't know you played the flute! It's a cool instrument, I was just practising before I came down here. (Bugger of a piece really – unaccompanied too =/ ! A guy called Dressler wrote it. In my afterlife, if there is one, I'm going to inflict grievous bodily harm on that guy.) But anyway, that bitch! That wasn't very nice making you part with your flute. You can get really attached to instruments after awhile (yes, it's true)! I would have been sorely tempted to clock her one. I thought it was good that you snarked it for the last concert! Nice one! I think the irony for Devon going out and robbing me of my flute (and inflicting a worrying, sleepless night) that it was actually mine, I own it. So, I used to let it sit in my hole in the wall which they call "lockers" because it was pretty safe there. Then she took it out of my locker and hid it in the fire hydrant in its leather carry bag thing. I don't want to think how she got it in there. The most stupid thing she did was a) telling everyone who would listen and b) admitting it to me. She didn't believe me when I said it cost a good NZ$2000 (US$1000) due to the fact it's an open hole. But yeah – the Dean knows, but knowing Devon, she would have wormed her way out of it. I'm still thinking of putting her beloved pencil case up in the huge incinerator near our classroom but I think it would be just as bad. But anyway, I better go and do some study for French... ugh... Toodles noodles! 


	4. The most originally ha ha titled chapter...

****

Author's note:

__

Ugh... it's 9:45 pm NZ time on Friday night, and my Dad's Outlook Express is still receiving something like *fume fume* 100 OF 644 NEW MESSAGES due to the face that he couldn't process the 'delete' button in previous times, making Outlook Express run heaps slower. I am seriously pissed off with this and extremely tired, despite drinking herbal tea which in theory is meant to calm you down. It seems to have made me hyper. Must have put too much honey in it. Also *fume fume fume* I tried to format this on Front page editor (I am currently using Word because I haven't taken Computer studies for the last two years and I missed out on doing HTML) to make it look nicer. BUT when I uploaded it on ff.net they took away my Italics, centring and boldness factor and I was only left with underlining. And since stupid Microsoft and my stupid BROTHER deleted Netscape Navigator, I don't have Netscape composer which apparently works with all the formatting on ff.net. If anyone has any ideas, please tell me, help would be much appreciated. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter 4

Legolas was overjoyed. Oh to be going to the fair woods of Lórien! Since the stream of Nimrodel, ecstasy had been racing through his veins. He'd been waiting for this chance his life. So far, Lothlórien was as beautiful as the songs said it was. Alice flashed across the depths of his mind. Alice. What was she doing right now? His heart sank a little, bit didn't let the others on. He was betting none of them knew his relationship with the daughter of Elrohir. Legolas wanted it that way. Though Elrond and his sons knew. Arwen had confronted him about it. Hopefully she hadn't yet told Aragorn. Really, really hopefully. Aragorn was a tease at the best of times. Haldir lead them through the gate of Caras Galadhrom and welcomed them into the city. They were to meet the Lord and Lady Galadhrim. They were allowed to walk free as the Lord and Lady had commanded. Even Gimli, which Legolas found surprising. Dwarves hadn't been in Lothlórien for years. Haldir had said when, but Legolas couldn't remember. He wasn't paying attention, due to the fact he'd been knocked out by the beauty of Lothlórien. But then again, it could have been that tree branch that had thwacked him in the face on the way past... Well, not everything could be perfect. But a part of Legolas did wish everything was perfect. Coming to Lothlórien with the One Ring of Power was far from perfect. Especially now the company had lost Gandalf. Their resident wizard, guide and leader. But thankfully, Aragorn had been much useful in that place. Even though he was beginning to smell quite strongly due to all that running around killing Orcs in Moria. Same with Boromir. But he had not mentioned this to both of them. The journey was stressful enough already and human males had such fragile and fatalistic egos. They followed Haldir into the chamber of the Lord and Lady. Frodo was commanded by Celeborn to sit by his chair. They greeted Aragorn but he didn't hear what was said. He was sure he could see Alice and her friends outside. 

__

Impossible He thought. _Alice is in Rivendell. Her friends reside in Higher Earth. You forget yourself_

"Welcome son of Thranduil!" Celeborn said. Legolas snapped back to reality. "Too seldom do my kindred journey hither from the North." Legolas nodded. Of course, that was true. One of the reasons he'd never been here. Why was that again? He had no clue. Oh well. The entire Fellowship sat down by Celeborn's chair and the talk continued. Celeborn and Galadriel demanded to know where Gandalf was. It was Aragorn who told them that he had passed into shadow, that he didn't escape Moria. There was an outburst amongst the elves in the room. Well, that was to be expected. Aragorn recounted the tale to Galadriel and Celeborn while they contributed their input. Gimli said something of appreciation to Galadriel. Maybe this dwarf wasn't as bad as Legolas thought. After all, he seemed to hold reverence for the lady. The discussion was held for a little while longer afterwards. What really spooked Legolas and the rest of the Fellowship in turn was Galadriel's freaky way of looking at you, into your soul, speaking into your mind. 

__

Son of Thranduil, she spoke into his head. _The woods of Lórien hold many surprises... things you least expect, things you dream of... you are about to discover them_

Legolas shuddered at this. What surprises? This put him on edge. When Galadriel had finished everyone the third degree into their heads, everyone knew the conversation was over. She smiled. 

"Do not let your hearts be troubled," She chided. "Tonight you shall sleep in peace." That got a collective sigh of relief from his companions. Legolas seemed content too. A peaceful sleep. What bliss. 

"Go now!" Said Celeborn. "You are worn with sorrow and much toil. Even if your Quest did not concern us so closely you should have refuge in this City, until you were healed and refreshed. Now you shall rest, and we will not speak of your further road for a while." So they did. It was to be discovered that all of the company except him (this was to be expected; only elves could climb trees with ease) were going to be sleeping on the ground. This was much rejoiced by the hobbits however, to his surprise. He was lead into a pavilion high above the trees. Ah. This was nice. 

"Legolas?" He heard a voice. That voice was distinctive... could it be? 

Alice had had a wonderful time in Lothlórien thus far. She had been here two days and already she was in love with the forests. She was being taught Sindarin by Haldir. This proved difficult and frustrating for Alice, usually really good with languages. She found Sindarin's sentence structure really random and this resulted in many tantrums, a very stressed Alice and a very alarmed Haldir. Now she was sitting in a Pavilion watching the sunset. Oh sunsets were so beautiful here! The air was nice too. 

"Well, Gina's certainly gotten herself settled," Carry commented dryly. Alice giggled. 

"Agreed," They'd made special allowances for the humans to be here, after they insisted they could climb trees perfectly well. Gina, however, was currently salivating over Orophin and half the male population of Lothlórien. But she was having a pretty hard time with language barriers. None of the elves could speak English and muttered away flushed comments in Sindarin which was very frustrating to Gina as she couldn't understand a word. 

"I feel sorry for Gina though," Carry continued. "She can't be understood. It's an unknown feeling."

"Oh I don't know," Alice replied looking at the satisfied smiles on the elves' faces. "I think they understand quite well through body language." 

"True," Carry replied. "Anyway. Beth looks kind of lonely I better go talk to her just so she doesn't commit suicide. Again." Alice gave her a look of sympathy. 

"Ok, well have fun trying to talk her out of it," Alice said cheerfully. As Carry moved into the crowd, she saw an unmistakable blonde head bobbing amongst the crowd Carry had just walked into. That face was really, really familiar. Those electric blue eyes, that killer smile, that silvery blonde hair. Features she had gotten lost in. No mistake. Legolas was here. Present. In this room... 

"Legolas?" She said, her voice sounding faint. He heard her though. He heard all right. Legolas's face lit up like a Christmas tree. Disengaging himself from the elf maiden who he was making polite small talk with, he strode over. 

"_Bain nîn_?" He asked. "This is a blessing! Pray, for what reason are you here?" Since it was a public place, he clasped both her hands and kissed her on the cheek instead of something else that might embarrass him, and her, in front of all the Lothlórien elves present. And besides, that elf maiden who he was talking to before looked pretty livid already. Opps.

"Well, I had a chat to Granddad," Alice began. "And he allowed me to come. On the condition that I brought Dad and 5 other people."

"And those 5 others are?" He asked. 

"Nimithil, Carenmeril, Gina, Carry and Beth," She counted. Legolas raised his eyebrows.   
"And how did Gina, Carry and Beth find their way to Middle Earth?" Legolas pressed.

"Very, very long story," Alice said by way of an answer. "All Elrond's fault."

"We have got awhile to converse," Legolas replied. 

"Why is it that when I say something's a long story the other person involved says 'We've got ages'?" She whined. Legolas grinned. "Oh fine. Elrond decided I'd be lonely in Rivendell without you so he sent for Gina, Carry and Beth to stay for an unlimited amount of time. I think." By this point Alice realised she was babbling incessantly. "And yes. The rest is pretty self explanatory if you look at the details carefully." 

"How much chocolate have you consumed?" Legolas pondered aloud with a warning glare. 

"None," Alice said slowly. "Long stories make me babble because I want to get them over and done with." Legolas nodded slowly as if to say _right_. He wasn't all too convinced that Alice hadn't been consuming extreme amounts of chocolate while he was absent. What if Gina had brought some down? That sickly sweet Caremello stuff that Alice seemed to adore? He hoped not. Legolas was convinced that chocolate was not good for your health and was going to do everything he could to keep Alice away from it. Even if that meant death or something very near that. Getting back to the moment.

"Anyway, how's the quest?" Alice instantly wanted to kick herself for that comment. How tactless. But, she wanted to change the subject. Seeing the look on Alice's face, Legolas chuckled. 

"Not as well as to be expected," He replied, his voice gaining a more serious tone. "We lost Gandalf to the shadow in Moria." Alice's eyes widened. A certain little word starting with 'f' that was working its way up to the top of her vocabulary list just didn't seem strong enough. Poor Legolas. Poor Fellowship. She couldn't imagine what those poor little hobbits were feeling, in particular, Frodo. They all seemed rather attached to the wizened, old wizard. Alice made mental note to go see how they were doing. Legolas didn't look to happy either. Of course, it didn't help of course that there was a lament for Gandalf playing in the background from what she could gather due to her rather limited Sindarin vocabulary. There were lines of worry and ultimate concern plastered all over his face. Not a good sign. But however sad the music was, it was really pretty. Everyone seemed lulled into it. She'd have to learn some Elvish songs in time. If her voice willed to provide the long, eluded music of the Sylvan Elves that is.

"Would you care to dance?" Legolas asked, his features losing the depths of concern and turning into that killer smile that made Alice's knees quite weak, as well as all of the other elf maidens in the room who were gazing Legolas's way. 

"Of course," Alice replied, locking her knees so they wouldn't collapse from under her to the marble-like floor from Legolas's smile. The music was still slow and were still lamentations for Gandalf (Alice briefly wondered at this point if they had composed a full orchestral score with a 7 part vocal chorus resembling the style of Handel's Messiah as this was the tenth song in lament for Gandalf) therefore the dancing was slow. Alice tried her best to follow Legolas's lead, but it is all too hard when one's hand eye co-ordination ability is nil, especially when it comes to dancing on one's feet. After countless dances of concentrating so hard, Alice was extremely tired. The night was growing old, and she felt in need of some well earned sleep. 

"Legolas?" She mumbled, feeling just about ready to collapse with fatigue. 

"Yes?" He replied. 

"I'm really tired," She said. "I should go and get some sleep before I readily collapse on the floor in front of me. I don't think that would be a good look." Legolas pondered on the sight of this and chuckled. 

"Nay I think not," He agreed. "Do you want me to escort you back to your bed chamber?" Even in her tired state, Alice had time to think about this. 

"All right," Alice replied crankily. "But do not think of this as an opportunity to get into my..." She was going to say pants, but realised that they were missing. "Bed." She looked up as Legolas's expression became one of absolute mortification and couldn't help but emit a small giggle. Oh well. What ever dirty thoughts were in her messed up mind, she could blame them on Gina later on for putting them there in the first place. Not a word was said between the two (excepting directions) as Alice pointed out the way to her luxury tree hut room high above the trees. 

"Until morning," He said embracing her. "I will thank the Valar for this day." Alice nodded. 

"Me too," She replied. Legolas kissed her lightly. "Night night."

"Sleep well," He whispered. 

"Mmmm," was the reply as maids claimed the sleepy Alice attempting to try and get her prepared for bed. Legolas crept softly down the steps back to his offered room. Sleeping under the Fellowship's pavilion would have to wait until tomorrow night. However, he didn't know someone was watching. Someone evil. Devon had escaped. Or had she been set free? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Dum da dum dum! Ah I love cliffhangers... oh stop complaining, all of you. I haven't used them in ages. I can go to bed now, the new messages have finally stopped coming through. OE is fixed. Yay! Am going to bed. Am really sleepy. *yawn* Nyuk, nyuk. Toodles Noodles. 


	5. Shocks and surpises

****

Author's note:

I'm suffering from, once again, My Life Is So Over Syndrome or M.L.I.S.O.S. It's because of this stupid guy who keeps playing these guilt trips on me because I said I wouldn't go out with him because I'm not ready. He should respect that right? Oh no. He thinks we're the cutest couple of the century. And he's told all my friends we're dating. I want to salivate over Leggy thanks very much. My life aside, the chapters should be coming a lot quicker because my muse, for the sake of it, let's call him Bob for the sake of inane names, has revisited me and cured me of the extreme writers' block that I've had for the past half term. But the thing that annoys me about Bob is that he decides to visit me with inspiration at midnight, which really sucks, because my morning I've forgotten it. Anyway on with the story. Disclaimer: I'm starting to get sick of this inane ritual. I don't own LOTR, all I own is the twenty five bucks I have in my pocket. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter 5 

Alice awoke the next morning to a sunny, but extremely nippy day. Oh that was a nice sleep. Lovely Lothlórien beds... so soft, so comfortable. She had a quiet moment before her attendants came and washed her and dressed her as if she wasn't able to do normal mundane tasks on her own. Well she shouldn't be able to, she was a princess after all. Technically. Sort of. Vaguely. But she could anyway, and had previously tried to mention this. But no one listened as always. The gowns were finer than any that she'd ever seen. This one was a lavender colour, supposed to match her blue-flicked-violet eyes. However, this dress made the irises look fluorescent purple *, much to Alice's dislike. Everyone looked at her strangely when she wore something that made her eyes purple. Which is why she rarely wore it. Today, she made everyone leave her hair, as it looked nice down. It had grown really long, almost down to her waist. And it was still polka straight. Alice had been hoping it would curl or become wavy or something, but no. It was going to be stubborn.   
"Morning!" Gina said brightly entering her room. 

"You're cheerful this morning," Alice observed. "How's Orophin?"

"Fine," Gina chirped in reply. "I was just coming to talk to you about that."  
"Uh-huh..." Alice said testily. "What is it now?"

"Will you just come with me to see him? Please?" Gina asked. 

"You seemed fine talking to him without me last night," Alice pointed out.   
"It was awkward!" Gina complained. "And you were talking to Legolas "Love of my life" Greenleaf, Prince of the Mirkwood forest, and all round babe. I didn't want to disturb you."   
"Your discretion is so appreciated," Alice replied sarcastically. Then she stopped. "Wait. You called Legolas a babe? Gina! Leave off, he's mine!" Gina giggled. Seemed Alice when she awoke in the mornings was still cranky, irrational if not a bit immature. Nothing had changed. 

"Yeah yeah," Gina muttered. "Now. Come with me to find Orophin." And before Alice could reply she was already being dragged out the door. 

Meanwhile, they were being watched by a figure in the forest. A small figure, taller than a dwarf by mere inches with short, brown hair, resembling the colour of mud. She had eyes that weren't quite blue with a weird green circling the pupil, making the irises look like a lake.... With toxic waste dumped in it. She looked absolutely emaciated. Nwalya the half elf child, known to a lot of people as Devon Stewart, had made her appearance. God knows what other half she had been polluted with. Some said she was half dwarf, due to her being 'vertically challenged'** at the height of 4'11, very short for an elf. Some said she was half hobbit for the reason above and the fact that she had dark features. But what had really happened was her mother had had a whirlwind affair with Lurtz***, the Uruk-Hai and Devon was the result. That aside, it was still weird for Devon to have such a height deficiency. 

"What is that... THING doing here?" Gina shrieked, her face distorted into a look of utter disgust, pointing toward Devon. Gina hated Devon's guts, putting it mildly. Alice's heightened senses picked up a rather foul smell from Devon's direction and tried to refrain from wrinkling her nose. To stop the smell, she blocked her nose and breathed through her mouth instead. Of course, this made speaking quite slurred and flat and a rather hilarious for those listening. Singing was even funnier, now she thought about it. Devon opened her mouth trying to speak but instead fell to the ground.   
"Oh dear," Alice said. 

"Let's leave her," Gina suggested.   
"No," Alice replied. "As much as I really don't like her, it wouldn't be nice just to leave her there. We should at least alert an attendant to the fact. How she got into Caras Galadhrom, I don't know." Gina let out a strangled choking noise.   
"Excuse me?" Gina spluttered. "You hate Dev- that THING, so much that said you'd never help her again. Ever." 

"Yeah well," Alice said sheepishly. "I'm too nice. Besides, I think my great grandparents need to give her the third degree and send her on the next horse back to Rivendell or somewhere as far away from here as possible." 

"Well at least you haven't completely lost your sanity," Gina said snidely.   
"I have too lost my sanity," Alice shot back.   
"Have not,"

"Have too,"

"Have not,"

"Have too,"

"Good morning fair ladies," Legolas said. "You quarrel so. Pray tell me, what is the reason?"

"My non existent sanity's in question," Alice whined. "Gina's trying to tell me I have sanity." Legolas laughed.   
"In answer to your sanity," He began, slipping his hands around her waist. "There is no one saner in my own eyes." 

"Did it ever occur to you that you're beyond insane... I mean, uh, 'creative'?" **** Alice teased. Legolas grinned, knowing what she meant.   
"Nay my love," Was the even reply. "I have not dared to think it. For my own sake."

"Of course," Alice said slyly. Legolas leaned in to kiss her.   
"Um hello, not in public," Gina piped up, scornfully. "I know you've both got hormones, but this isn't the time to play tonsil hockey. I'm young and impressionable."

Hormones... hmm. Did elves HAVE hormones? That was a question to wonder about.   
"Hold that thought," Alice whispered to Legolas. "Gina's right." She gestured to the heap lying on the ground, which was, to all that have not been concentrating, Devon. Legolas was aghast, and didn't know what to say. Silence fell upon the group of three. 

"Time is of the essence," Legolas said gravely. "We cannot leave her to perish from this world." Alice nodded in silent agreement. 

"I'll go tell Haldir," Alice said, her eyes brimming over with tears. And to think, if she'd just been quicker to the mark. As much as she hated Devon's guts, seeing someone you know dying is a horrible sight for any person. And to know you could have done something makes it oh so much worse. She ran down the path to fetch Haldir. She found him of course.   
"Greetings Lady Lindelë," He said testily, remembering the last Sindarin lesson, which culminated in Alice throwing a chair at him, because she got so frustrated with sentence structure.   
"HaldirthisgirlIknewhasbeencapturedbytheorcsbutescapedandshe'shereanddying! We. Need. Your. Help." Alice blurted out. 

"I cannot hear a word which you have spoken Lady," Haldir said calmly, alarmed concern raging on the inside as to know why she was so upset. Alice took a deep breath in.   
"A girl. She escaped from the Rocs," Alice explained. Tears brimmed over and she began to sob violently. "I used to know her Haldir! She's here and she's dying! And I could've done something to stop it!" Haldir took two very testy steps toward Alice and awkwardly patted her on the back as if to say 'There there, that's nice, please stop crying!' 

"I will assist you," he replied. "Now, tell me where this... creature, is." 

"Follow me," Alice replied. 

"This is a grave," Haldir remarked, looking at the rise and fall of Devon's breathing patterns.   
"No kidding," Alice muttered, hugging herself tightly. Legolas sensed her tension and gently squeezed her shoulders *****. This seemed to relieve little tension however, and made Alice go weak at the knees again and also made her want to become a pile of honey like goo on the floor. 

"Is that... thing, going to wake up?" Gina asked. "And where is Orophin by the way?" 

"She may return to us," Haldir said. "Orophin set off at the waking of the sun. He has yet to return." 

"Damn," Gina muttered under her breath. 

"Legolas, Gina, Haldir," Alice began. "Excuse me, I'm going to go now ok?" 

"And I will mean to assist her," Legolas supplied, quite readily, one might add. Before Alice could say no, she was exiting the door with Legolas. As soon as they were out of earshot in a rather large, but very cool tree, Alice tried to open her mouth to speak, but to her disappointment, nothing but tears and huge, rather frightening sobs erupted from her mouth instead of eloquent (ha ha), witty repartee. Legolas wrapped her in an embrace.   
"I'm sorry," Alice murmured miserably, her voice somewhat muffled in Legolas's rather nice chest. "I'm being stupid."

"You need not apologise," He soothed. "It is not shameful to cry,"   
"I know," She said ruefully. "I just feel so bad." Legolas released her from the embrace, his hands on her shoulders.   
"It was not your doing," He told her sternly. "No one condemns you." 

"If I could have done something... anything..." Alice complained.   
"Alice, there was nothing in your power to save her," Legolas explained in a more sternly tone. "We may dwell on our misjudgement, but it is wasteful of our time. We can do nothing to change the past." 

"Stop," Said Alice, smiling a little. "You're beginning to sound like Granddad Elrond. Or your Dad." Legolas made a face and Alice giggled. It seemed the easiest thing to do.

"I would not want to sound like my father," Legolas protested indignantly. 

"All males turn into their fathers at some point," Alice told him. "Like all females turn into their mothers. Well, not all, but most." 

"If that proves true," Legolas began. "You are to be quite a fair maiden." 

"Ha ha ha," Alice trilled, but then stopped. "What's your ulterior motive?" 

"Only to delight in your company," Legolas told her. 

"Well thank you," Alice said with actual dignity, a switch for her, as we all know. Legolas, however, beamed. He felt good that he'd been able to cheer her up. Devon was enough to send anyone into fits of tears, hysterics, mental breakdowns or similar. He thought it was remarkable how Alice had managed to hold. Silence held them for awhile as they just sat, appreciative of each other's presence. 

"I will return to dine with the Fellowship tonight," Legolas told her, breaking the silence.   
"That's cool," Alice said casually. "Tell Pippin and Merry I said hi and that I hope they're good when you see them. I know how cut up they'll be right now. Over Gandalf and all." Legolas nodded in silent agreement and took her hand. 

"When I depart from here you will be greatly missed," He announced, a note of heavy sadness marred his voice. 

"I know," Alice replied. "I missed you before like crazy. Especially with Carry and the rest of Imaldris/Rivendell salivating over Lebeth and Gina salivating over every Elvish boy in a 2 metre radius." 

"Lebethron?" Legolas remarked raising an eyebrow. Alice nodded.   
"Become quite the spunk since recent events have made you unavailable," She replied slyly glancing at Legolas. He laughed. 

"Glad I am that no more am I 'quite the spunk' as you put it," He admitted.

"Really?" Alice sounded surprised. "Don't you miss it? A lot of other guys would... but then again you're not the average guy."

"Nay?" Legolas wondered, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow.   
"You're special," She grinned and snuggled closer to him. "I intend to enjoy you being here for now." Legolas grinned back at her. "Now. How about we go find my friends? I want to be at perfect ease that Gina and Orophin haven't yet decided to get married in my absence."

Devon awoke slowly to voices. She was confused as to where she was. Here she was in a room, and she didn't know where the hell it was. Last she'd known was that she'd been in Orc clutches. And somehow she'd managed to escape. None of this made sense to her. At this stage, she was likely to say something very stupid that would get her into an even bigger mess. This was until Haldir began to speak.   
"You have awakened," He regarded. "Have you any knowledge as to where you may be?" 

"No," She croaked. 

"Ah," Haldir said, somewhat knowingly. "You are in the fair woods Lórien residing in the city of Caras Galadhrom." 

"Where?" She croaked again. 

"Lady Lindelë of Rivendell saw your distress and alerted us to you, Lady," Haldir explained, ignoring her question.   
"Could you... Could you send Lady Lindelë to see me please?" She requested, actually using manners. Haldir nodded, bowed and went to go and fetch her ladyship. He returned a few minutes later.   
"May I present Lindelë daughter of Elrohir?" He said smoothly.   
"God forbid he should just say Alice," A girl muttered. Devon looked up to see a familiar figure glide in the door.   
"Alice!" She exclaimed. "You're not... you can't be..." 

"But I am," Alice replied crisply. The classic look of shock horror on Devon's face would give her a good, doubled over laugh for a very long time afterwards 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

This chapter is confusing, so I've used stars to explain. Also, because I've always wanted to do little stars to explain useless stuff.

* This actually happens. It happened to Courtney (The character on which Gina was based) when she put on this light purple top. Her blue eyes turned purple. It was really cool. 

** A tactful term me my friends and I use for short

*** Yes LOTR purists, I know Lurtz was created by Saruman much later, (Well, at least I think he was), but since I like mucking things up, I decided to develop him a little earlier

**** 'Creative' is a tactful term for people beyond mental help. Read 'River of Insanity' for complete explanation.

***** I don't know if Legolas would actually do this, but oh what the hell. I'm putting it in for measure. 

Oh yeah. I'm sorry I had to be so mean to Devon. Oh she deserves it though. Oh well. I'm going to play around with her for awhile. Might as well get my revenge. She was going on about how she was on to her tenth "boyfriend". Hmm... Something is wrong with the male society... Very wrong... 

Anyway got to go. I've got Year 10 exams *groan* at the end of October, and it would be good if I got some revision in. So this story might not be as quick as I want it to be. I'm back at school now too for the last term before summer vacation, so I'm going to be flat out with all those choirs and orchestras practising for the Carol Service and Bloody Prize Giving (which is absolutely pointless, because only 30 people get prizes and they're the same people every year.) but I'll try my best. If you haven't _already, GO READ BOL'S WORK!! She is a genius. Really. Anyway. Until next time. Toodles Noodles! _


	6. And it just gets worse

**__**

Author's note

Hello my fellow bright eyed citizens says the one stealing my friend Melanie's new quote! Yay! I rock! I finally worked out to do italic things! Oh this rocks and it's so much of a relief. That was really annoying me. Anyway. I'm not suffering from M.L.I.S.O.S anymore! But Bob seems to have disappeared. Oh well. I've got enough inspiration to pull me over a bit. Went to youth group, saw disturbing boy, but I was high on gum (yes it's **POSSIBLE!**) and probably acted like a person on Speed. Oh well. Anyway I forgot to put this in my last note thing. This is to BOL, who was wondering. I'm taking it that all elves are cute. I mean, elves are basically super humans cos they were the firstborn and awoke to the stars etc. They HAVE to be cuter than normal human male beings. This is what makes them so attractive to Gina because she is boy crazy (obviously) and always likes some good eye candy to gaze at from afar or really close up. Close up would be preferable mind you. But anyway. Onward and upward

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter 6

"Have you the pleasure of meeting Lady Lindelë?" Haldir asked. His question was ignored. Devon already had her head in her two scrawny little hands muttering over and over why the world was so cruel. Oh well. What went around had come back and hit her in the face like a cold fish. But this was a GOOD thing, as Devon needed to be taught a valuable lesson like this in order to become a better person. And also, the look on Devon's face was really funny. Alice was stuffing her fist in her mouth trying not to laugh. 

"Haldir, you can go now," She said, in a moment of sanity. Haldir obeyed. "You called?"   
"I didn't know you were you," Devon grumbled. "If I'd known I wouldn't have asked." Alice looked at her with a raised eyebrow. 

"You never made sense before," She told her. "I don't expect you to now I guess. Anyway. How's things?"

"You tell me," Devon snarled. "I got captured by Orcs, no thanks to you, and escaped. Yeah I'm fine."

"Excuse me," Alice said with a note of irritation in your voice. "In case it's escaped your small mind, I tried very hard to save your life. Even slew 24 Orcs. Even Legolas and a tracking party pitched in. You are as bad as your charming sister Elwaeglos." Now that managed to shut her up. 

__

Hmm... Alice thought. _I'm getting better at comebacks._

"Uh..." Devon said in reply. "Legolas helped to save my life?"

"Mostly mine," Alice replied snobbishly. "But partly yours. Devon. Give up on the idea that he is going to whisk you away on a white horse and ride off into the sunset. We're... kind of... sort of.... betrothed." Devon almost choked. The look on her face made Alice want to laugh even harder than she had before. 

"WHAT?!" Devon shrieked. Alice politely covered her ears, which were now ringing as their sense was enhanced since she'd come to Middle Earth. 

"No need to shriek," She muttered. "It's not like it's a big thing. It's not even official. Devon, let's face it. You dumped him for your cousin. You're crazy to even think he'd want you back." 

"Well it's not fair that you dumped Greg!" She retorted, rather pathetically one might add. 

"He forced himself on me," Alice informed her. "That, I think, gives me more than enough incentive to run for the hills. He's all yours if you want him by the way." Devon, from there on was silent. 

The next day, Legolas decided he wanted to explore the land of Lothlórien, and to everyone's surprise decided to take Gimli with him.   
"Can I come?" Alice whined the next day. 

"Nay _bain nîn_," Was the patient reply. "There may be dangers, I do not want to sacrifice you to them." 

"Ha ha ha, no," Alice trilled dryly. "I am perfectly capable of defending myself thanks very much."

"Aware as I am of this," Legolas began. "You would find it tiring." 

"And this is from someone who hasn't yet been up the Gentle Annie track (which is far from gentle I might add) up Mount Holdsworth," She retorted. "Look Leggo, I am _perfectly_ capable of trekking a few ks over flat land. Believe me, Lothlórien is just flat land."

"One does not trek over land in a dress," Legolas pointed out in matter-of-fact way. 

"Don't you have some Xena warrior princess type attire?" Alice scoffed. "Or medieval type squire stuff? Why can't I just wear some of your gear and leave it at that?" Legolas raised his eyebrow as if to say _Nice try_. 

"It would befit you if you stayed," He told her, smiling. She childishly kicked a tree.

"Being a Elven lady is so boring," She complained. "It's like watching paint dry. If my friends weren't here, I'd seriously be contemplating throwing myself off the Lonely mountain." Legolas looked horrified and Alice giggled. "Well. Not really. It's just there's no adventure. I come from a world where men and women are equal. I would like an opportunity to do some of the stuff that you do for once instead of being cooped up twiddling my little thumbs and learning Sindarin." 

"I cannot claim that it is not," Legolas said. "You may accompany me." 

"Huh?" Responded Alice, quite dazed. "I can come? You're serious?!" Legolas nodded. She preceded to bound toward him and gave him an asphyxiating hug. "YAAAAAAAY!! Thank yoooooou!!" Legolas didn't respond as he seemed to be turning blue. 

"I cannot breathe!" He rasped. 

"Heh heh heh... opps." 

"A female Legolas?" Gimli regarded. Alice gave him an evil look. 

"We're not THAT inferior," She replied. "All I can say is that you haven't realised that I lived for fifteen years of my life in a country covered in native bush. And that for 6 of those years, I would go on convoluted bush walks up steep, beaten tracks with lots of steep hills. Those were dangerous. There were spiders that could bite you and make you sick and possibly die. Plants that, if you brushed up against, made your skin break out in hives. And, if you didn't bring enough warm clothes with you, or you got wet and didn't have wool, you could die of hypothermia," she paused for breath and gestured to the lands of Lothlórien. "That, is literally just a small walk in the bush compared to what I've been through." Now, if Legolas and Gimli had been any other medieval males they would have stood with bemused, _yeah right_ expression plainly clear on their faces. But since Legolas was an elf and Gimli a dwarf, Legolas's eyebrows were raised up to his hairline and Gimli's mouth was hanging open. 

"I refuse to take a female on an expedition, she will slow us down," Gimli continued to complain. 

"I was on the school sprint team in Year 9," Alice shot back. A sceptical look came from Gimli. "Yeah ok. So it was two years ago. But it's still relevant. And I'm still coming. Give me a set of weaponry, and I'll be sweet... I mean fine... oh whatever." 

"Weapons?!" Gimli spluttered. "In the hands of a lady?" At this point, Alice was seeing red in the brightest shade. Stupid Gimli. Alice suggestively started singing a rendition of the chorus of 'Respect' by Aretha Franklin. She would rather be shoving him off the nearest cliff, or trampling over him in a Middle Earth form of a steam roller. It would be disrespectful though, and besides, Gimli had a mission. So 'Respect' would just have to do, no pun intended. 

"Lady Lindelë is skilled in the arts of war Master Dwarf," Legolas replied tartly. A look of surprise and recognition glimmered across Gimli's face. 

"Lady Lindelë?!" The news must have come as a shock. "The one from Rivendell who slaughtered all those Orcs?" Alice nodded smugly. Killing all of those orcs had come as an advantage. "Well, you must come then." 

Alice dressed for the occasion. She was not sure if her great grandparents approved, but it would be fun. Some adventure at last. She didn't tell Gina, Carry, Beth, Nimithil or Carenmeril, but Elrohir found out, and gave his blessing. Since it was only a day trip, it seemed ok. Instead of a dress, which would cause problems in hordes, she was fitted with a rider's outfit, much like Elwaeglos's, the last time she had seen her. And she was given weapons, which made her grin. Tee hee hee. These would come in useful for certain death threats if Devon decided to misbehave. Not that Devon wasn't already trying to kill her as well. 

__

Oh well... Alice thought. She went down the pavilion which housed the Fellowship of the Ring to meet Legolas and Gimli. 

"Good morning," She chirped. 

"Greetings Lindelë," Said a tall figure. It was Aragorn. "How be you?"

"I'm well thanks," Alice replied. "Yourself?" 

"As well as one can expect," He told her gravely. "How be Arwen? Well?" Alice couldn't help grinning. She knew that was coming. 

"Yeah she was good last time I checked," Alice said. "Where's Legolas?" 

"I am here," Rang out his melodic voice from behind. Alice felt her heart jump as it usually did when he was appeared. 

"Hi," She whispered. "Has Gimli arrived yet?" 

"He is present," Came the even reply, gesturing to Gimli as if to prove his point. Gimli grunted as way of a greeting. Charming. Gimli reminded her of typical New Zealand males found on the rugby field and in country pubs. Alice had heard that Dwarves were unsatisfactory members of Middle Earth society by all the Elves she had been in company with. She thought they were just being prejudiced bigots. Alice hoped that Gimli would prove her wrong about his personality as if she had to be unnecessarily mad at another person she would scream. The expedition was to be a day trip and they would be back by nightfall, according to Legolas. This was pleasing. So the tramp would be about 6 hours, there and back, judging by the time. They were all to be deceived. 

It started innocently, while Alice gazed in awe at the trees towering above her, and were probably the most beautiful plant life she had ever witnessed. 

"Stop looking at the trees," Gimli snapped. 

"For your information Master Dwarf... person... thing... whatever," Alice began "I haven't seen trees this awesome, ever." She was tempted by the almost irresistible urge to poke out her tongue, but she resisted the urge, chiding herself that it may imply something else entirely, and there was no need to make an ass of herself in the process. Middle Earth land was surprisingly flat and easy terrain to walk on, much to Alice's eternal relief. The trek was actually quite fun. But not for long. The small party of three were sitting down for a breather in a clearing of forest. 

"We will head for Caras Galadhron in a short while," Legolas told them. "Night will fall quickly as it is winter here." 

"Funny," Alice piped up. "I'm not feeling a bit tired or anything. After most tramps back in my former home, I just wanted to collapse and not get up for another lifetime. But then again, the terrain was steep, rocky, pine needle covered tracks and bloody tough on your ankles." 

"You have remarkable endurance," Gimli complimented. Alice couldn't help but grin smugly. It sounded much like something Mildred would say. Gimli was beginning to increasingly remind her of the 6 foot tall girl resembling a viking warlord. They even looked alike. And, scaringly enough, they acted alike. 

"Thanks," She said. "And I told ya." The peaceful moment was cut of by a distant clatter of metal. 

"_Yrchs_," Legolas whispered in Elvish. 

"Great," Alice muttered, her voice dripping with extremely evident sarcasm. She reached for her weaponry, only to feel Legolas's soft skinned hand on hers. 

"That would not be wise _bain nîn_," Sounded the voice of reason as he bounded off to fight the oncoming army.

"Oh screw that," She muttered again, waiting for all of about 5 seconds, grabbing her archery tools and running after Legolas and Gimli. 

When she got to where the two were fighting, she saw them being surrounded by the horrible creatures. So she could not be seen, she climbed a tree with ease. Sitting on the branches, she took an arrow from her quiver. With trembling hands, she fitted a arrow to her string and shot. Missed the orcs by a long shot and hit a tree. Damn. She took another arrow and fitted it to her string and shot again. It hit an Orc in the eye. She grinned. Suddenly then an arrow was aimed high at her forearm and stuck fast. Tears sprouted to her eyes as she tried not to scream out mouthing a silent 'ow'. It was then that Legolas caught her eye, and shot her a mixed look of concern and scolding. Alice climbed down from her tree. She continued to fit more arrows. When the fight was over, pale faced, she collapsed to the ground. 

__

Stay calm, She thought. _Or Legolas will die of a panic attack. _

"Alice!" he exclaimed kneeling down beside her. "_Methril nîn_, are you all right?"

"Sort of," She replied dryly. "Just don't touch my arm." Legolas wrapped his arms around her.

"I warned you not to follow," He scolded. 

"I tried to put myself to good use," Alice shot back. "Besides, I've always wanted to pull a _Xena Warrior Princess _stunt (Elvish style) since my first encounter with orcs." Alice smiled mischievously. Legolas paled. 

"Do not do that again," He continued. "I will not have it."

"Why not?" Alice complained. 

"If... I..." Legolas whispered and trailed off then changed his wording. "I do not want to lose you." Alice smiled weakly.

"I probably don't want to lose me either," She joked in a low whisper. Legolas chuckled wryly. "I wouldn't want to lose you either." 

"Master Legolas," Gimli began, who had not noticed or tactfully ignored the scene. "It would be wise to take Miss Lindelë back to Caras Galadhron." 

"I agree Master Dwarf," Legolas replied as the party headed back. The small party of three set back to Lothlórien, for food, healing and sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Did everyone enjoy that? Oh I hope so. We've been getting our exams back. So far, I've done pretty abysmally for me. 56% in Science, 67% in Maths, 70% in English (my best subject!! HAH! YEAH RIGHT! Was my best subject, until stupid Miss Davies stuffed up my marks) and so far I'm sitting on a 77% for Social Studies, only because we haven't got the last section back. Everyone did reeeaaally bad in the Treaty of Waitangi section (which is the last section that we haven't got back) according to Mr Wilson so I'm sitting there going "Oh no!". But apparently, shock horror, I'm right up near the top ten of the year group so I can' t have done to bad!! And I still haven't gotten French and Music back, but knowing my current record, I'm betting I did even worse in those because I stuffed music notation up SO BAD. But anyway. Enough of that. It's depressing. I better go, bedtime. Toodles noodles!! 


	7. The beginning of Devon's revenge

****

Author's note:

__

Hello all!! Sorry I've been so-o-o lazy. School, again, it's a pain in the ass. But it's out for summer now - so I've got PLENTY of time. It's great. I'm going to see "Rivendell" on Tuesday (ok, the place where they filmed it). I love living here. They're bringing out all this LOTR stuff like the premiere thing and Gollum hanging over the Embassy theatre so I'm planning on enjoying it. LIVING IN NEW ZEALAND ROCKS TO THE CORE!! But anyway. A big hi to BoL, who's writing a new fanfic thing with Anon E. Mus called Battle's cry. Also a big hi to little four year old Emma (who won't be reading this, but anyway) who's sitting next to me right now, playing with one of my old barbie dolls that I've uh... shamelessly... uh... kept. Hmm... 

****

Disclaimer: 

__

No unfortunately LOTR does NOT belong to me, nor does Figwit. Figwit belongs to himself and in the council of Elrond as a random, cute elf that Peter Jackson put in for measure. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter 7

"How is your arm, Miss Lindelë?" Gimli asked. 

"Sore-ish," Alice whimpered, to cool to admit it hurt like the firey pits of Satan's lair, commonly referred to as hell. She also resisted the urge to bawl her eyes out over the pain as that would be childish. So, she just decided to curse everyone and everything (except Legolas, her friends and family, of course) under her breath in the worst words in her cynical vocabulary that she could pick to use. After a while, that torrent of cursing flipped toward Ms Dawson, her ex English teacher who was always criticising her grammar and spelling, despite the fact she couldn't spell and had terrible grammar. Legolas, with heightened hearing, heard it all, and was grinning for all it was worth. 

"Your arm must be pained," Legolas murmured to her. "You have so far sworn in every language I can pick up." Alice smacked her forehead. 

"Oh god," She muttered, with a nervous laugh. "Bloody other elves and their heightened hearing."

"You have Elvish blood running through your veins _bain nîn_," Legolas reminded her. 

"I'm so aware of it too," Alice drawled facetiously. 

"May I ask as to what is taking place behind my back?" Gimli wanted to know. 

"Legolas was telling me how I could arch better the next time we came across orcs," Alice lied smoothly. Legolas raised a perfect eyebrow in her direction. Alice gave him a stern "keep quiet" look in return.

"Of course," Legolas said modestly, playing along. He was grinning from ear to ear and Alice could see he was strongly resisting the urge to laugh. She thought that this was just not fair. However, nothing was mentioned on the trek back to Lothlórien, to Alice's profound relief. Aragorn and Haldir met them on their return and insisted that Alice go to be healed. 

"The wound does not seem bad," Haldir proclaimed. "The arrow was not poisoned."

"That's nice to know," Alice sighed. "If you could hurry up it'd be good." 

"Why is that, Lady?" Haldir asked. 

"It freaking hurts," Alice hissed. Legolas chuckled. 

Alice awoke the next morning, having a vague recollection of going from a healing to sleep straight away. Looking down, she saw she was in her nightgown. How she got out of her dress she didn't want to think about. She also didn't want to think about who was actually there either. Her eyes began to focus at the space around her. All she could see was soft, green, leathery type material. Oh my god. Her eyes travelled upwards to see Legolas semi-lying with her in her bed. And her head was currently in his lap.

__

Oh god, oh god, oh god Alice thought. _How did he get there? HOW?! And why is my head THERE of all places?!?! _She saw Legolas grin.

"Good morning," He chirruped incredibly cheerfully for someone who looked as if he hadn't slept for the entire night. 

"Hi," She muttered, dazedly and knew she was blushing to the tips of her ears. "Why are you in my bed?" 

"I remained here last night," Legolas explained. "To keep you from harm." Alice resisted the urge to squeeze him to death. How cute! A happy smile formed on her face instead. 

"Thank you," She murmured. Legolas leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"You are welcome," He replied, and began to stroke her hair. "I am content that you are safe." Alice reached up her arms and hugged Legolas's waist. Alice embraced Legolas for awhile until her arms got sore and she had to let go. 

"Are you able to sit upright?" Legolas asked, after awhile. Alice willed all her strength to lift her abdominal area up and failed. 

"Well, I tried," Alice replied. "In other words, no. I can't sit up." Legolas thought for a moment, a solemn look in his violet-blue eyes. She then felt Legolas's light hands at her waist, helping her to sit up. With a lot of cursing and complaining on Alice's part, she was finally able to be propped up against the bedstead. They sat and talked until midday, until Gimli started yelling at Legolas to go exploring the wide lands of Lothlórien.

"I better let you boys go to it," She sighed. 

"Will you be well?" He asked, his brow creasing in concern. Alice then had the urge to yell for the whole of Caras Galadhron to hear that no, he shouldn't go exploring with Gimli, but be locked in her room, with her present, for long, long time. Hopefully eternity. But she quelled this urge. 

"Yeah yeah," She mumbled. "Go. You'll have fun." Alice made note to hit Gimli with his own axe later on. 

"I shall fetch your companions," Legolas assured her. "They are eager to see that you are well. I want not for you to be lonely." Alice made another note. This time to kick herself very hard for letting Legolas go off with Gimli on a little jaunt in the bush. 

"As long as you don't get yourself murdered by orcs," Alice replied dryly. 

"Do not fear," Legolas whispered, moving a tendril of hair out of her face. He then preceded, much to Alice's utter ecstasy, to bend down and kiss her. 

__

Ah... Alice thought. _The beauty of the elves..._

"Lady Nwalya," Haldir began. "Are you certain you are well?"

"Of course I am," Devon snapped. Honestly. Haldir was such an authoritarian. She was going to have words with that Alice... Legolas was hers. How _dare _she go and betroth herself to him! Unfortunately, this didn't last very long as Nwalya tripped and fell flat on her face. 

"You are not well at all," Haldir scolded. "You must rest." He helped Devon, struggling to get away, back to her bed. 

"Fine then," Mumbled Devon and she began to sulk. This was an extremely stupid idea, as it could make anyone mistake her for Gollum. Little did they know she was closer to Gollum than most thought. There was a light tap on the door and someone entered. 

"Hello," The person said, in a soft, almost South African, accent. 

"Carry?!" Devon exclaimed. Carry nodded. 

"Alice told me you were here," Carry replied. "Are you Elvish too?" Devon nodded. 

"I am an elf of Mirkwood," Devon replied, knowing that this wasn't quite the truth. 

"I thought all elves were blonde," Carry said, taken aback. "Well, except for Alice's aunt, uncle and dad." 

"Alice's aunt?" Devon inquired. 

"Arwen something," Carry told her. "Can't pronounce the Elvish." 

"Arwen Undómiel, Evenstar of her people," Devon recited.

"Arwen Undómiel!" Carry cried in recognition. "That's it! How'd you know?"

"Arwen's famous everywhere," Devon demurred. "Last of the Eldar and all that crap." 

"Ah," Carry said. "What are you here for anyway?"

"Caught by orcs," Devon explained. "All Alice's fault."

"What?" Carry exclaimed. "Alice wouldn't be that cruel..." 

"She was the only one who could save me!" Devon insisted. "And didn't even bother!" Carry looked at her believing for a split second the utter pile of crap that was coming from Devon's mouth. Little did Carry know that Devon was putting on a play to the masses, with her as the ill-used heroine. It didn't matter that the events were as about as correct as the story of Adam and Eve, of course. All that mattered to Devon was that she could manipulate Carry enough to turn on her friend. 

__

Well, Carry thought. _Alice does seem to almost hate Devon. _

"We must forgive and forget," Carry said finally. "She's been a good friend to me, Gina and Beth at least. None of us are perfect." 

Carry then walked away trying to deal with what she'd just heard. She was the vicar's daughter. She couldn't base everything on what she heard. It would be wrong.

Gina was in heaven. She was sitting with Orophin, the hottest guy since Orlando Bloom and Heath Ledger. Orophin was perfect. He was gorgeous, yet surprisingly unaware of the fact. He was kind and gentlemanlike, a trait which had left most of the male sex in the seventies. Bottom line: You don't find many guys like this these days. The fact that he could speak very little English didn't matter. It was sexier when he spoke Elvish. Gina was trying to make understood conversation with her super spunk when Carry sauntered over. Gina gave her a peeved look.

"Hello, I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Said Carry, walking toward them. 

"No, not really," Gina mumbled, sounding fairly exaggerated. "Orophin, do you mind if Carry and I chat for a bit?" Orophin processed some of this and shook his head, his pretty blue eyes shining innocently. Gina looked ready to swoon for all it was worth. Carry sat down beside them. 

"Anything happened?" Carry asked. Gina looked at her friend.

"If you mean that I've hooked up with him, your answer is no," Gina replied rather bluntly. 

"Oh well, " Carry assured her. "Be patient. Anyway, Devon Stewart is here." 

"Hahahahaha," Gina trilled. "You're joking right?" Carry shook her head. 

"Nope," She replied. 

"Devon's an elf?" Gina squeaked. 

"Apparently," Carry replied. 

"What is the world coming to?" Gina muttered. 

"She told me Alice had left her to rot with the Orcs," Carry commentated. 

"Yeah, in Devon's interpretations," Gina shot back. "Don't trust her as far as you can throw." 

"But Alice pretty much _hates _her," Carry insisted. "What if she really did?" Gina rolled her eyes. 

"Oh sure," Gina drawled sarcastically. "Are we talking about the same person? Alice had trouble flushing the tail of her dead goldfish down the loo after her former cat ate the rest of it."

"Maybe you're right," Carry admitted. 

"Devon's evil. Manipulative bitch," Gina muttered. "Remember when she was trying to kill Alice by pushing her off a cliff on the Year 10 Duke of Ed award tramp?"

"Oh true," Carry said absently. She saw Legolas coming toward them. "Speaking of Alice, here comes her boyfriend." 

"Greetings Lady Carry and Lady Gina," He announced. Carry and Gina looked at him with mild interest. Legolas was always good eye candy. Such a shame he Alice's boyfriend. Fiancée. Whatever. 

"Hey," Gina replied. Carry, in true Carry fashion, nodded.

"Hi," Carry finally said. 

"Your companion is in the healing wing," He told them. 

"Alice?" Gina asked. "Why?" Carry looked as confused as Gina. 

"On our recent expedition we encountered a band of Orcs," Legolas explained. "Alice was hit in the arm."

"SHOT IN THE ARM?!" Gina exclaimed. She took a hasty step toward Legolas and latched on to his clothes, shaking him with every sentence. "Is. She. Going. To. Be. O. K?" 

"Yes, she will," Legolas replied awkwardly, detaching Gina from his clothing. "She is fit to be seen." Gina and Carry looked at each other. 

"Does Beth know?" Carry asked. "Not that she'd care but anyway." 

"Lady Beth was quite concerned," Legolas told them. "I informed her prior."

"We better go check that she is all right," Gina said to Carry. Carry nodded. "Hey Orophin, wanna come with us to see Lady Lindelë?" Orophin, understanding only one word in that previous sentence (his name) nodded.

"I don't think he understood any of that," Carry whispered to her friend. 

"Oh shut up," Gina snapped. "Yo Legsy, ya coming?" Legolas looked up. 

"I trust you are referring to me," He said, trying desperately not to wince. Legsy. He'd never been called that before. It sounded exceedingly vulgar. "And yes, I will accompany you." 

__

If not to save Orophin from the torment... He thought. 

Alice was incredibly bored. She had even resorted to counting the leaves that floated past her window after already plaiting at least 15 random pieces of her hair, fantasising the best ways to kick the next orc's slimy ass that she saw into orbit as well as pushing down her nail cuticles. She fervently wished for a pack of cards or a book. Even _Firestorm_, the worse book ever written would do quite nicely right about now. At about the time she was about to scream blue murder from the incessant boredom, she heard footsteps coming up the staircase-like, gnarled roots which extended from the ground and climbed up the tree. 

__

Someone's come to save me! She thought delightedly, in true drama queen fashion. They didn't even stop to knock and entered. 

"Hey hun!" Gina squealed. Behind her stood Carry, Legolas and a gorgeous blonde elf who she recalled as Orophin. They all waved awkwardly except for Orophin who didn't have a clue as to what was going on. 

"Hey all," Alice said, blissful that she was finally be able to be relieved of boredom. She lifted her arms up in the air, stretching and discovered it was a dour mistake. They began hurting as soon as she took them out of the air. Hopefully, Gina had found the Elvish equivalent of caffeine or chocolate, both of which seemed to dull physical and mental pain of almost every kind. 

"Hey Alice," Carry said, awkwardly sounding distant and drawn. Alice gave her a sceptical look. What _was _up with her? Legolas, however, was completely delighted to see her again. He had lowered himself next to her, drawing her head toward his chest and was currently stroking her hair. Alice was loving it. She felt much like a small child being comforted for scraping her knee, but who cared. Legolas was such a sweetheart. Which reminded her. She needed Haldir to actually teach her how to say 'sweetheart' or 'love' in Elvish so she could say it to Legolas. Alice loved his sexy Elvish accent when he called her something sweet in that gorgeous, articulate language. Gina, giving Orophin a longing glance, sat down on Alice's other side. 

"So how are things going with Orophin?" Alice whispered. 

"Slow," Gina whispered back ruefully. "But I like him. A lot."

"I can tell," Alice whispered again, slyly. "Good luck. I'll get Haldie to teach him some more English for you. After all, he is Orophin's brother."

"Thanks," Gina said and grinned at Alice's nickname for the serious Haldir. 

"No worries," Alice replied. 

Her friends left late evening all claiming sleep was about to claim them. Orophin, followed Gina out of the healing chambers with a look of affection etched in his face. Alice smiled, satisfied. 

"Can you stay a little while longer?" She asked Legolas. He nodded. 

"Yes _meleth nín_," He replied, his accent thickening over the Elvish words. Alice wondered what it meant. She'd ask Haldir at her next exceedingly confusing tutorial. That was if she could stand not bashing his blonde head in with a stick. He annoyed her immensely with his forever nagging that she must learn Elvish and had been instructed to by the Lady of the Golden Wood. Alice took this to be Galadriel, who, in all the time she'd been here, she'd only seen once. 

"Excellent," Alice sighed. "Oh by the way, how's Aragorn and the little hobbits?"

"They were well this morning," Legolas replied. 

"I might go see them tomorrow," Alice announced. "If the dreaded Haldir lets me out of my room." 

"You may not be well enough," Legolas protested. 

"I'll be fine," She assured him. "Give me a sling, and I'll be sweet." Legolas gave her a puzzled look. "Oh for god's _sake._ Don't slings exist in Middle Earth?"

"Not that I have heard," Legolas replied. Alice searched the room. Well, there seemed to be no large, square pieces of material. It was then she realised they'd draped her in a kind of wrap thing. Alice summoned all her knowledge she'd picked up on the first aid component of her EOTC* classes at school and finally managed to concoct a sling. 

"And there we have a sling," Alice proclaimed. She saw a gleam of recognition in Legolas's eyes. 

"We do not call them slings as such," He explained. "But I have seen such a garment before." 

"Oh that's good," Alice remarked. "I'm going to talk to Haldie about it." Legolas grinned at her nickname for the ancient elf. 

"I remind you not to call Master Haldir that to his face," Legolas told her. 

"That would be like asking for a death wish," Alice agreed. "I've seen Haldir get angry enough to know it's not worth messing with him." She looked up into Legolas's eyes to see a sparkle of amusement. "Thanks for keeping me company today." 

"You need not thank me," Legolas replied. "One day spent with you is a lifetime of happiness. You do not know how I have missed you." 

"Oh I think I do," Alice said knowingly, smiling reaching up to touch his cheek. Legolas drew her closer and kissed her softly. 

Little did they know someone was watching with a look of disgust on her face. She was plotting a plan to break them apart. Devon's revenge was still to come. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Oh cliffhangers.... well I had to zing up the chapter somehow!! Anyway, you're all welcome to review at your will. Gotta run now, Toodles noodles!! 


	8. Sméagol

****

Author's note:

__

Hey all!! C'est moi on her utterly creative streak. Bob is working wonders on me right now *huggles Bob* !! It's amazing. I have all these ideas just flowing like nothing before. It's pre Melbourne excitement I think. But the only thing spoiling this is stupid Edward who is making up all this stuff about me devil worshipping by practising Wicca... ok, all I did was read a book on personality traits that had two chapters on Astrology and numerology. Anyway a big hi to Finnov - thanks for the lovely review!

****

Disclaimer:

__

I don't own LOTR. I wish I did. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter 8

The days slipped by and night was falling on the 13th of February. How interesting. Another unwelcome presence viewed its surroundings. Lothlórien. Fantastic. He was having an inner battle with himself about a daughter he hadn't seen in a good 500 years. Oh well. He flitted through the forest unseen into Caras Galadhron. After following the nine through Moria he learned of his daughter's presence in Lothlórien. Not that he remembered who she was straight away, but in his mind he managed to vaguely picture his child. He had had an affair with her mother whom he remembered with great clarity. She was an elf with corn-silk hair and gorgeous green eyes. He made his way up to the chamber where he had heard she was and peeked through the window. A picture of himself! It was all the confidence he needed. He manoeuvred himself into the window. 

"Who's that?" She stammered. "Who's there?"

"It is us!" He rasped. "Us is your father." 

"Sméagol..." She whispered into the darkness. "You! You are my father!"

"Yesss yesss!" He crooned. "Sméagol... we was called that! Weren't we preciousss?" 

"You're not supposed to be here," She hissed. 

"Precious knows, preciouss knows," Gollum burbled. "Worry not Nwayla daughter, precious knows!" 

"You're crazy," She disdained. "And my name is Devon." 

"Dee-von," Gollum repeated. "Nice name issn't it precious?" 

"Oh shut up," Devon muttered, bored. "Why have you come back after all this time anyway? Why are you so shrivelled up?" 

"Shrivelled up!" Exclaimed Gollum. "She must speak for herself, precious, when saying she is shrivelled!" 

"Hey!" Devon cried. "Get out of here, or I'll wake the whole of Lothlórien." 

"Precious iss knows when she's not wanted," Gollum mumbled disappointed. "Precious will go to the stream to look for fish." And with that he limped off, to Amon Hen to watch for the ring bearer's departure. 

Alice awoke with a start. She felt her senses flare and heard hushed voices in the room next to her. Who and what was that? Legolas, had felt an unwelcome presence before he was to leave her room and had decided on no uncertain terms she should be alone. So, he had decided to keep watch. Fully clothed, one might add. But, even elves get fatigued and it seemed that Legolas had fallen asleep beside her. But, as Alice noted, his arms were encircling her torso protectively. Now though, those arms were moving, in a reaction to Alice's jump when she awoke. She turned over to face him. When he saw her face, he jumped. 

"Hey," Alice murmured. Legolas relaxed, and sent one hand up to stroke her hair. 

"Greetings," Legolas replied, grinning. 

"Do you hear someone talking in the next room?" Alice whispered. Legolas lay still. 

"Yes," He replied. "I do." 

"We should investigate," Alice suggested. Legolas nodded. Before she could get on her feet, she discovered Legolas was lifting her up. Alice tensed then relaxed. Protesting against such an action was completely pointless as well as completely stupid. Legolas's arms were just too hard to resist anyway. They peeked in through the crack in Devon's door. 

"She is sound asleep," Legolas noted. 

"Odd..." Alice remarked. "I'm sure I heard something." Legolas looked down at her, his blue eyes full of concern. 

"We must bade you rest," He murmured, carrying her back to bed. "It could be the effect of the wound."

"Oh I doubt it," Alice scoffed but yawned. Legolas grinned. 

"Come," Legolas said softly. "You need your rest. I will protect you." 

"Legolas?" Alice asked. 

"Yes _meleth nín_?" He replied. 

"What's the date tomorrow?" She wanted to know. "I know it's like February, but what date is it?"

"The four and tenth day of Feburary," Legolas replied. "I feel that we are to leave soon." 

"But hey look on the bright side," Alice chided cheerfully. "It's Valentine's day tomorrow." 

"Valentine's day?" Legolas inquired, completely confused. 

"Yeah," Alice trailed off. "A day for the Catholic Saint of Love, Valentine, where you celebrate love for your significant other i.e. in your case, myself."

"Love is to be celebrated every day _bain nín_," Legolas told her. "It is but a gift."

"True," Alice agreed. "I hated the mass production of it anyway." Legolas chuckled and laid her down on her bedstead and pulled the covers over slender figure before getting in himself and holding her to him. Legolas's mind eased. She was safe.

Gina burst into Alice's room very early that morning. 

"IT'S VALENTINES DAY!!" She cried, jumping up and down. Legolas was the first to rouse himself. "Oh Legolas... I didn't know you were here." Gina suddenly had a very silly grin on her face. 

"Morning," Alice mumbled. 

"Well," Gina began. "I'm glad you've still got your clothes on. Sleeping in the same bed..."

"It wasn't my idea," Alice countered quickly, trying not to blush. "Legolas just wanted to protect me."

"Oh sure," Gina drawled sarcastically. "Why couldn't he sit by your bed or stand at the door?" 

"I wanted to be certain she did not come to harm," Legolas protested. "It was the only way in which it could be done." Gina's silly grin returned. 

"If you don't want to say what happened it that's fine," She said. 

__

Mental note Alice thought. _Kill her later._

"But anyway up you get, you lazy buggers," Gina burbled. "I need to go give a big Valentine's day hug and kiss to Orophin and I want to see you two out of bed before I do it." Alice raised an eyebrow and exchanged glances with Legolas. 

"You do realise that Valentine's Day doesn't exist here," Alice informed her. 

"WHAT?!" Gina exclaimed. Alice and Legolas covered their ears. 

"Calm down," Alice mumbled. "I've got heightened hearing you know. Well, you could always orient him to it." 

"True," Gina considered. "Well. That's what I'm off to do. See you both later!" When she was out the door Alice sat up straight. 

"I'm getting up today," She announced. "I feel fantastic." 

"I can concur that you are visibly better," Legolas agreed. 

"Hand me a piece of cloth so I can make a sling," Alice demanded. Legolas did so and Alice went to work. It took her 5 minutes, with Legolas's help, until it was finished. 

"Are you able to walk _meleth nín_?" Legolas asked. Alice got up, took a few steps and tottered another few, almost falling flat on her face. Legolas dashed fourth and held her arm, holding her upright. 

"Thanks," She breathed. She had caught Legolas's gaze again. Sticky situation. Not that they both minded however, and shared a long, soft kiss before Legolas righted himself, yet still holding her in his arms. 

"What do you desire to achieve today?" Legolas asked in soft tones. 

"Well, I'd really like to see my hobbit friends..." Alice said meekly. Legolas nodded and helped her down the rope ladder to the pavilion which held the remaining seven in the Fellowship of the Ring. 

Peregin Took, affectionately referred to as Pippin, sat under the pavilion, simply relaxing with his kinsman, Meriadoc, referred to as Merry. The trip had been hard on the young hobbit and it had been harder still losing Gandalf to shadow. He was glad to spend some time in these fair woods with Sam, Frodo and Merry. Sometimes they walked and spoke of Gandalf, as if to let go of the grief, although it didn't really help. The elves didn't make it any easier by singing morbid laments that were seemingly about the dead wizard. 

"Greetings Master Peregin, Master Meriadoc," He called. "I have brought you a fair visitor." Pippin looked up in spite of himself. There stood a very pale and drawn elf with her arm in a sling. 

"Hey Pippin and Merry," She said. "Remember me?" 

"You're Lady Lindelë! Hullo! You gave us chocolate," Pippin recalled, grinning. "It was delicious." Alice laughed. 

"Yup and do you remember what I said about it?" She asked. 

"That it's the cure to all emotional ailments?" Merry guessed. 

"A man after my own heart," Alice teased. "Well done."

"You introduced young and impressionable minds to chocolate?" Legolas spluttered. 

"Chocolate is good for you," Alice countered tartly. "It produces endorphins, which make you happy." Legolas shuddered. Gimli appeared. 

"Where have you been Master elf?" He asked gruffly, rather irritated. "I have been waiting to do more trekking in the woods of Lórien." Legolas laughed, making Alice want to melt into a little puddle on the floor. 

"Patience Master Dwarf," Legolas told him. "Come now, we shall go." He turned to Alice. "I will return." 

"I know," she whispered. Legolas kissed her forehead. 

"Farewell," He said, and wandered off, following Gimli, and nonchalantly hooking his bow and arrow set over his arm. 

"I wish we had some of that chocolate now," Pippin complained when Legolas had left. Alice bowed her head.

"I heard about Gandalf," She said. "I'm sorry. He was a pretty neat guy." Tears began to roll down Pippin's face, while Merry stood alone, looking solemn. 

"I miss Gandalf!" Pippin sobbed. Alice went over and gave Pippin a hug with her one free arm. "If I hadn't put a stone down the well he'd be still here."

"Pip-_pin_," Alice admonished. "Don't blame yourself. You're lovely." When Pippin refused to shut up, Alice tried another approach. "You'll be one of the most talked about hobbits back at your home. I bet they'll put you in stories and tales and everything." Pippin sobs subsided. 

"Do you really think so?" He asked, his cute (in a non romantic way) eyes lit up. Alice nodded. Pippin's tiny little arms latched around her middle, crushing her solar plexus, causing asphyxiation. "Thank you Lindelë." 

"Don't mention it," She rasped, but managed to struggle out of Pippin's grasp. Merry still stood looking solemn. "And I bet you'll be put into just as many stories and the like too." Merry stepped forward and gave her another asphyxiating hug. Alice patted his head awkwardly. Eventually, Merry got the point that Alice's stomach was being crushed and continued to burble about his adventures with Pippin chipping in every here and there. As cute as the two hobbits were, by the time Aragorn turned up half an hour later, with a very dour-looking Boromir in tow, Alice's patience was tried to the point of receiving stretch marks after it deflated to normal size. 

"Greetings Lady Lindelë!" He said in surprise. "It is pleasant to see you dwelling in the woods of Lórien. What brings you here? Any news of the Lady Arwen, your fair aunt?"

"Arwen's fine," Alice reassured him. "Last time I checked." 

"Excellent tidings," Aragorn replied, grinning in spite of himself. Boromir simply grunted. 

"Hello to you too, Boromir," Alice called, waving. He nodded, not giving more than a word of response. Alice was rather taken aback by this. He could've just said _hi_. 

"Boromir is troubled," Aragorn muttered to her. "Do not hold him in low regard." 

"Thanks for that," Alice said dryly. "I'll keep it in mind." She kept calm, however much she wanted to kick Boromir and tell him to get a life. _Typical _male. Soon, Frodo turned up looking far too pasty in Alice's silent opinion. He was one critically ill hobbit. Penicillin was in order Alice decided, until saw the One Ring that she realised what Frodo's ailments were, other than losing Gandalf. 

__

Elrond did say that carrying that tacky piece of jewellery couldn't be good for a person, Alice thought._ Some sort of fettish through the evil origins or something. It'd have to be. It's one tacky ring._

Frodo simply sat around with a sad look on his face. While all the other hobbits looked like preschoolers, Frodo looked more bedraggled and old. Alice blamed the tacky piece of jewellery. Although she could feel a slight temptation toward the ring. Powerful little bugger, so it seemed. She also noticed someone else was vouching for the Ring too, that Boromir guy. Another typical trait of that guy. Misguided and many other words like sprang to mind. But before she could say anything Beth managed to appear. The look on her face read _suicide_.

__

Shit... Alice thought. 

"Hey guys," Alice piped up. "I'm going to go, so I'll see you all later. Tell Legolas when he gets back that I've gone back to talk to my friends." 

"Goodbye Lindelë!" Pippin and Merry chorused. 

"Yes, Farewell cousin," Aragorn regarded and Alice would wonder why he called her cousin until much later, when she found out they were distantly related. "I will inform Master Legolas of your departure when he returns." 

"Thanks," Alice said grinning and ran after Beth. 

Beth sat on a rock, on her own, sobbing. 

"Bethie!" Alice exclaimed, using Beth's primary school nickname. "What's wrong?" Beth hadn't been in this sort of mess since her heart was torn to shreds by Nick 'Playing the Field' Johnston in Year 7.

"G-g-g-galadriel," She rasped as sobs racked her chest. 

"Huh?" Alice said, utterly confused. What was this about Galadriel? Alice was her great granddaughter and she'd only seen the Lady of the Golden Wood only _once_. 

"Her mirror!" Beth cried to try and make Alice understand. "It showed faces and... and people and it just freaked me out!" Alice stepped forward awkwardly and gave her hysterical friend a fairly awkward hug. Beth, however, clung onto Alice for dear life. 

But she made up her mind. 

She had to find out what the mysterious mirror was. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

The plot takes a turn!! Ha ha yeah right. But anyway. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm back from Melbourne, and I had a WONDERFUL time!! Everything was fantastic!! If you ever get the chance go to go to Melbourne - GO! Everyone's really friendly and there are shops galore. Also go to Torquay, Aussie's surfing capital, and get a surf lesson with Westcoast surfing school - they've got one hot surfing instructor. But yeah - it was fantastic. I'd recommend it. Anyway must go - school's starting soon =( and I have to get my bloody uniform _ready!! Toodles noodles!!_


End file.
